Reluctant Hero
by Altair-Ego
Summary: Heroes are all stupid. I can't understand how someone can be so adamant about saving the lives of people they don't know, but then someone you care about goes rushing into a fire to go save the person who's made their life hell and think, "Dang guess I'm stupid too."
1. Just An Extra

**Reluctant Hero**

"Why don't you just leave him alone already Katsuki!?" But in the face of other with overwhelming power I might as well have been quirkless. "Its not right to abuse your quirk to hurt other people! That'll make you no better than a villain!" He didn't care though, like me Bakugou wanted to prove his worth; he wanted prove why he was the strongest, so he showed me the world of difference between the two of us.

I don't remember how long the beating lasted when I woke up it was still sunny. "Fine you wanna hangout with Deku go ahead. You're worthless like him too." In the back of my mind that stayed with me. I really that I was such but there was one person who always kept that at bay when he was around, when he wasn't things got a little dicey, but all the same he kept me afloat.

The first person to greet me was the person who would become my irreplaceable partner in justice for the rest of my life, Deku my best buddy and pal. "A-are you ok?" He stuck out a hand and helped me to my feet. Even after all I had done this guy he was still willing to help me, even when we were teens I didn't understand how far his kindness would go and on our roads to becoming heroes I did not act like a supposed best friend should, but hey I can't go spoiling everything at once. Let's start on the day our lives changed.

 _~10 Years Later~_

"Deku." The boy knocked on the door. "Deku." He kept going. "Deku I swear if I'm late for class again that it's going to be your- hello Miss Midoriya. I was wondering if Deku was gonna be ready sometime this millennia." He said putting emphasis on the last few words. "Is he reading the latest super hero feed? He can do that on the way to school we need to go."

The kind old lady smiled and went in for her son. Miss Midoriya brought her son out of his room and smiled at them. "You boys be safe now."

"Sorry Leone I was-"

He raised a finger. "Don't wanna hear your excuses right now Izuku we need to go to class already. Let's roll." The two teens trotted down the stairs of the aprtment building fast trying to make it on time for their first class of the morning. "So were you going any of the following: A) Watching a video about All Might. B) Reading news about heroes. or C) Writing in the hero forums."

"You forgot D."

"And that is?"

"All of the above." Leone face palmed of course he was. "I was gonna say sorry but you didn't let me finish."

"Your fanboy-ism can be a little too much sometimes." Leone squinted ahead, their usual route was being blocked by a mass of people. What could possibly be going on? "Deku I think we should," But he had already charged ahead notebook in his hand. His friend sighed and pulled out his camera at least this was a chance to collect some more data.

Izuku pushed through the crowd, once he was in the forefront he pulled his friend to the front. "Look Leone!" The black haired boy looked up to see a collection of heroes. "It's Kamui Woods you can finally add his data to your collection." Leone squared up a good shot and stuffed the camera back into his backpack. Leone checked his backpack, the clock inside showed seven fifty-five.

"How much longer is this going to take?" He mumbled to himself. "We're gonna have to stay after school if we're late again. Deku...and you don't even care do you." The boy in question was far too enthralled with the battle the heroes were waging to hear his friend. Deku was in his element again, the total fan-boying was off the charts. "I ordered some new stuff too."

Deku threw out his notebook and began scribbling like no tomorrow. Leone sighed, at least he was happy by the time they go to school it was sure to fade. "Whoa!" Midoriya screeched. "He's gonna do it!" He shook his buddy thinking that they had not been watching the same battle. "Here comes his ultimate attack! Lacquered Chain-" Over them a shadow was cast. Deku's words were cut short.

"Canyon Cannon!" The hero fanboy and Leone raised their eyebrows, what new hero could this possibly be? "Hello everyone!" she said after picking up the freshly drop kicked villain. All men in attendance started taking pictures of her. "A real pleasure to meet your ass-quaintance." 'Here it is.' was the crowd's chant as they continued to take their pictures.

Leone took a quick snapshot. "That ones special." He smiled. Having returned his camera to his bag for a second time Leone started walking. "At least there's one female hero that wears clothing to battle. It was basically skin colored though, not that I'm complaining but come on." He groaned. "You'd think after all the work those former heroes did that new ones would not need to flaunt their bodies to gain attention right Dek...Deku?" He turned around.

He was just catching up. "Sorry about that." He began. "I was writing some new stuff down for..."

The boy raised his finger. Midoriya was silenced thinking Leone was angry but in truth all he wanted to do was show off. Life slowly drained from his eyes. "Mount Lady twenty years old, chest size 87 waist 58, height 89 in her normal size. Her real name is Naori Kazuka. She likes coffee and usually only arrives at the last moment to try to steal the fame from others as you can tell." He pointed over to the woman. "She's done it in a stellar fashion this time, completely taking the attention away from Woods." Leone's eyes returned to normal. "I thought you'd like to know that. Just in case you wanted to add it to your little book."

"H...how did you know all that?"

"Any form of knowledge is power. Now come on we need to get to school. I can wow you with more useless facts later."

At their junior high the two boys filed in with the rest of their class as quickly as possible. Deku sat in the middle of the class, Leone sat just a few seats behind him. The day, as per usual, progressed in its boring fashion. They had their usual lectures, lunch, more lectures, P.E then even more lectures! School was about to come to a stellar conclusion but there was one more thing to top it off.

"Alright everyone I'm finally done with your essays related to your future careers. I'm pleased about a few of them others..." He paused looking at Midoriya. "Not so much. It appears that we have two applicants for U.A. I'm glad the school could use some good publicity to start off, Katsuki Bakogou." A few murmurs spread around the room such as, 'Obviously, Of course, and He's been bragging about it.'."

"Of course I'm applying for U.A I'm the only person who's gonna be able to get in at this backwater school." He laughed. "And don't you worry teach I'll make up for all these failed abortions."

The class up roared at the boy's claims. "Hey my mother said I was a happy accident."

"That's a lie and you know it!" Katsuki spat back. They all knew better to attack him however, other than fear of expulsion deep down they all believed that Bakugou was right. "Now who's the idiot among these retards that think they can contend in this dog fight!?"

The teacher continued. "Izuku Midoriya."

The entire class aside from one other person, broke out into laughter. "What the normy really thinks that he can get into U.A what a total idiot!" Other such taunts followed up to this one. Midoriya kept his head to the desk. Leone sighed, nothing could be done, they only had one more year with these people. Bakugou smashed his hand into the desk, Deku fell back and cowered as always.

"What are you thinking Deku!?" The bell rang, everyone began to leave. The teacher asked them not to go too far with their 'boyish game' and left as well.

"Well I was- I was-"

"Back off Kacchan." Leone mocked.

Bakugou's gaze followed Izuku's he smiled. "You must really want to get your ass beat today! Don't act like you're somebody!" The boy fell to the ground, Bakugou had smashed his foot into Leone's side. He tried to fight back but Kacchan's sheer strength overpowered him and forced him back onto the ground. He made the pummeling quick but painful.

The fight was over before it even began. The bully grabbed the boy by his hair and pulled him up. "This worthless extra!? He's even less than you Deku, less than the rest of the piss ants in here, he's garbage, no," The blond threw his victim to the ground. "He's less than garbage." Finally he ended with a swift kick to Leone's stomach.

Izuku ran over to his friend, he tried to glare back at Katsuki but was met with an even fiercer one. "Try me!?" His hands crackled. "What's this?" He had picked up the book. Bakugou and his friends rummaged through the pages laughing at the fanboy's dedication. "Freakin' stalker." He ignited the book then tossed it out the window. "Later losers. Oh and Deku maybe you should try jumping off the roof, isn't that the only method you haven't tried yet?" They left.

"Leone you ok?" Midoriya shook his friend. Moments later it yielded results and Leone pulled himself back up to his feet. "Thank God you're ok. Bakugou went way too far he shouldn't treat you like that." Deku reached into his back back and reached for the cotton swabs and alcohol. He cleaned up his face. Leone went about collecting his things that had scattered from Bakugou's harassment.

"Thanks. You ok? He hurt you?" Izuku shook his head. Leone sighed of relief. "As long as you are its good. Come on let's get out of here."

Outside Deku found his notebook. The koi had taken minuscule bites out of it but nothing significant. "At least its still together for the most part." They started walking. "So Leone...when teacher was talking out all the students applying to U.A a little while ago I didn't hear your name called out. D-didn't you say that you were going to apply, I mean after all you can-"

"Deku..." This was a conversation he was truly dreading. After weeks of asking what Izuku wanted to do for a future career he had only been met with false leads and lies. He needed to hear this better from him than anyone else. "You need to stop. I thought you had given up that foolish dream a long time ago." He sighed. "Do you know what'll happen to someone like you if you try to take their exams? They'll break you. You'll have no chance. Worst case scenario you're crippled for the rest of your life; best case you're dreams crushed. I think- I think- its time you stopped trying to be a hero."

The wannabe gripped his chest. He pushed back the pain. Despite Leone's harsh words he knew there had to be some other reason why he was saying this. He had the potential to be great why wasn't he going to realize it? "But what about you! With your quirk you'd be able to get in! Don't tell me that your gonna give up on your dream too!"

Leone shook his head. "My dreams had died a long time ago, the only thing left for me's a life of mediocrity." The green haired boy could feel his heart feezing over. This wasn't happening. " I can't be a hero Deku. The only thing left for is to fade into the background. I learned my role a long time ago Deku, its about time you did too. We're just extras we have no true place in the world." He finished with a sigh. Now it was all in the open. "Well you just sit on the alright? Please take my advice...I don't want to see you get hurt. Besides being a hero is stupid anyway."

But he had already done the damage even if he thought he was helping. Leo left Izuku there and went on about his business. He stopped by the convenience store for some food to cook for him and his guest. He thought, his browsing became slower. "Maybe I was too hard on him, no. I'm thinking too much. He'll realize I'm right and get over it." A song started playing, Roundabout. Leone checked his phone. "Hello? Oh uncle, when will you be by? Oh you had to make a stop to help out some fan. That's fine I was just out shopping, I'll be home within the hour. Ok, see you then."

~Leone's Home~

A tiny apartment building. His home was on the bottom floor at the very least so he wouldn't need to walk far at least. "Finally my package came." He opened up the front door. Cockroaches and other insects scurried out, bags of trash were piled near the entrance. "Ah home shitty home." The singular light that swung in the kitchen was turned on, a mound of dishes were in the sink.

He set the groceries somewhere on the counter and went back to his room. The door burst open, clothes following suit. He climbed into his room and threw his backpack somewhere into the junk. He turned on the T.V. Their were a few news stories going on at the time but none that interested him, he turned off the set and forced his way out of his room once more. "Deku'll probably be looking into those. Might even get himself killed, god I hope not." He gulped.

Leone sauntered down the hall. He felt around in the dark for light switch in the room he entered. His father's room had remained untouched for the most part at least. The teenager pulled a book from the shelf and was whisked around into a whole other room. It was filled with a variety of test tube and beakers, most of which were broken but still usable none the less. The back of the room had huge vats filled with some unknown liquid.

Papers were scattered all throughout it. He made his way to his desk. There were pieces of tape marking what was his and his father's. All those marked with the father's were labeled 'Papa' and his were labeled 'Leo' followed by a crude drawing of a lion that looked more like a tiger. He wondered if it would be better to just get rid of those but decided against it yet again.

The young man threw on a pair of goggles and tapped three times in a rhythmic pattern on his desk. Another table flipped up with an assortment of gadgets, all labeled. Cryo bombs, flasbangs, smoke bombs, nets and launchers, as well as various enhancements. "A blue print for a suit of power armor...where'd the hell this come from?" He shook his head he wouldn't need it anyway. "I'll need to finish these up and head down to the police station."

With a cracked of his knuckles and slap of the hands he set about using his tools. He took one deep breath, "Here comes the worst part." His brain lurched information rushed into him. "Trial to see how long I can hold this state starting...now!" He smashed his hand down on the timer. His hands began to start working faster, faster, and faster still.

Once those were done he stood up and rushed over to the other side of the room. He typed into the keypad and pulled out a small mechanical machine in the shape of a person. He continued to work but gradually began to slow down. "No! No! I'm almost- almost-" He could feel himself losing it. "Just...one more part." He had finished. "One whole minute." He wiped around the rim of his eyes and mouth. "Just barely on the verge of passing out." He sighed.

He picked up the video camera and set it up to unveil his newest creation. "Hello, this is experiment C.C trial two thousand eighty-nine. C.C has taken many years to complete. With this I'll be able to do my work far faster and will be of some use finally. My inventions can hopefully be massed produced soon and the police will actually be able to aid the heroes in fighting villains. I am now going to turn it on." He pressed the button, but nothing. He pressed again, still nothing, once more.

Leone sat down. He took another deep breath trying to get his quirk to activate again. For a moment he felt something but fell backwards, blood and vomit flew out of his mouth. He rolled over to his side and picked himself up but immediately nausea took a hold of him. He reached over for anything to help him keep balance but nothing was close enough. He fell over on the desk then fainted.

* * *

In the distance a scene played, a memory, something that wanted to be forgotten. "L-leave him alone Kacchan!" The bully laughed, someone like Deku trying to stop him. Deku had come to save him that day even after all the horrible things he had done along side Bakugou. Even to this day he still didn't quite understand what caused Izuku to act in such a way on his behalf.

"Aw come on Deku we're just having a bit of fun over here. Aren't we Leone?" He said punching the child in the face again. "Its nothing you should be worrying about Deku. Leone's just been saying a lot of bad words recently and needs his mouth washed out." He took a handful of sand and forced it into the boy's mouth, he even went as far to force him to eat some. Bakugou wiped the spot where he had been hit. "Now Deku you better get out of here before I remind you of your place."

Midoriya took Leone away from Bakugou, though fear was in his eyes he still resolved to help. "I-if you don't stop Kacchan...I swear I'll never forgive you." Now there was the icing on the cake. Katsuki and his friends assailed both the boys leaving them battered and bruised.

"Deku..." Leone turned to his side. "That was stupid of you. Why'd you do that? Don't you know how much stronger he is than you? Your actions are illogical, suicidal almost. Who do you think you are? Do you think that you're a hero?" Little did he know that the boy wanted nothing more than to be that, a hero. Someone who could save others no problem.

"You-you looked like you were asking for help."

He couldn't believe his ears. Leone stuck out a hand and helped Deku to his feet. "So that's why huh?" Both Leones snickered. "Can't believe I forgot something so simple. Despite all that...thank you for protecting me. Promise to tell no one else this ok Deku? ...I want to be a hero too."

* * *

He woke up. Leone picked himself up and wiped his face, his lab coat became covered with both his blood and throw up. He groaned at another ruined one. He checked his watch and listened out for the doorbell, his uncle had still not arrived. He flung the finished gadgets into a bag and left the lab. "I'll head by the police department really quickly, should probably leave a note too." So he did.

The walk wasn't too far he would be back in no time at all. There were a group of people just down the street. Leone ventured towards it wondering what could possibly be going on. Flames and heat whipped around in conjunction. He saw Deku. "Heroes." He concluded. He walked up and poked his friend in the back. "Hey Deku, who's fighting over there-"

Someone was crying out. Both teenagers found themselves being able to see through the crowd. The person crying out was none other than their tormenter, Katsuki. Deku was mumbling to himself he mentioned the villain and doing to me what he's doing to Kacchan. Leone deduced that Deku had a run in with this villain and possibly someone else had come to save him too. If so that person was probably still around. Even if they weren't it served Bakugou right now he would know how it felt for someone to abuse their quirk to hurt others.

"Serves him right. Deku I think justice is finally about to be-" But he was gone, this time he had left Leone behind. He was rushing into the flames and fire. Leone's eyes widened. "What are you doing?" It was like ten years ago all over again. "Why are you doing this? After all Katsuki has done you're still rushing in to save him!? To save Bakugou!? The man who's tormented you for years! Why Deku why're you!?"

"I wanna be a hero too!" Echoed in the back of his mind. A tiny Izuku was pumping his fist an equally enthralled Leone. "I know we can do it together alright?" He hugged his brand new friend. After some time Leone returned the hug, it was genuine, kind. "We're gonna be the two best heroes whoever existed as long as we hold onto our dreams."

Even til this day Midoriya was trying to attain his dream. Leone felt like he was going to explode. "Why are you so dumb! Risking your life for someone like him!? You really do think that you can be a hero..." It all rushed back every single moment til that day. "Why does every hero have a fucking death wish!" He jumped over the barrier. "Deku wait for me!"

The boy turned back a smile widening on his face. "Leone!"

"You idiot. Do you have any idea how to stop this guy?"

"I know he's liquid based so maybe if we had something to counteract that!"

Leone bit his lip. Days of work were about to go down the drain. "Here!" He handed a few of the bombs to Deku. "Make sure you hit a limb or something. As long as you don't hit Katsuki he'll be fine. I'll distract him." He rushed forward. "Hey you big, ugly slug over here!" He waved his arms. "I bet you couldn't hit the broadside of a barn."

"Can't you come up with anything more clever than that kid?" The villain swung. just barely dodging the attack Leone tumbled. A follow up attack came, he flinched, the attack stopped short. The villain's appendage was frozen solid. "Wh-what did you just do to me!?" His vision was on Deku now. The former target took the rest of his bombs and threw them at the monster's back. "You little maggots!"

"Now's our chance." They reached into the goop struggling to get Bakugou free.

"Legohe...Debu!?" They freed his mouth. "Why are you two here?"

Deku was the first and only one of the two to speak. "Y-you looked like you were asking for help." He said tears in his eyes. Too pure.

"Well spoken young man!" A golden flash. "Maryland Smash!" It was over. The hero's punch broke through the sky, the monster was defeated. Press came by quickly to get an interview with the fabulous All Might. Midoriya and Leone were scolded for their reckless actions while Bakugou was praised. Once their scolding was over the two left the scene.

On the road home, for a time the two walked silently. "You...are possibly just the damn dumbest person I've met in my entire life." Then this broke through.

"But Leone you came rushing in too! Come on don't call the kettle black when you're a pot too. We're both heroes in a way." He smiled.

"Yes I know I'm stupid." He sighed. "Guess I'm a hero too I guess, albeit reluctantly. If you're gonna keep running into trouble then I guess there's no helping it." THe boy smiled back he put out his fist for Deku to bump. "I'll stay with you and help you realize your dream." Deku ran up to his friend and hugged him like he did when they were tiny children this time he didn't take forever to reciprocate it. Today was a new day, a day to be reborn. This is a story of how I became the most reluctant hero.


	2. Forming A Role

**Chapter 2: Forming A Role**

Leone made his stop by the police department. The officers were surprised by the small quantity of equipment that was originally promised. They were displeased to say the least but took what they could get. The police chief appeared to personally thank the young genius but returned to his office quickly after giving the boy a mediocre hand shake. As he walked out he could hear the whispers. "You'd think after all the time we gave him that the kid could have produced a few more of these things for us."

"He's just a kid after all can't trust em with anything substantial. As long as we keep paying for his shitty little apartment we can milk him for as long as we want."

"Amen to that. About time that we got a strong quirk user to be on our side."

"You assholes could stand to be a little more grateful." He said under his breath. He threw open the door and began the short task of making spaghetti. He prepared dinner and waited for his uncle. He finished, the doorbell rang. Taking a deep breath Leone steeled himself for the overbearing voice of his kin.

He opened the door, a giant, who was more muscle than anything, stepped through. His teeth shining like diamonds with a friendly pat on the head he spoke. "Hello nephew how are you doing today?" All Might said in his booming voice.

Leone removed his hand and sighed, and mumbled, "Always like this." The boy shook his head still happy to see him all the same. "I'm fine uncle. Thanks for coming to save me and my friend by the way. I wanted to thank you personally but you were busy talking to the media and then I just got plain tired of waiting on you. But that;s whatever go ahead and take a...what's wrong?"

All Might was holding his nose. The smell of both the trash and food were overwhelming. "How can you live like this."

"Surprisingly comfortably."

The hero raced through the apartment cleaning it at a breakneck pace. The apartment's owner sat in the middle of the storm the hero created and waited for it to pass,"Well that's taken care of, let's eat." He sat down at the table. The noodles were under cooked, the tomato sauce was garbage, and the taste of the spices in the meatball were overpowering. The blonde man still ate all the same. He was glad that his nephew had at least tried this time. "Well that was great." He pat his stomach.

"You don't need to lie I know its bad. I don't dedicate much time to cooking after all." He added sighed. "So...you gonna tell me why you came to visit today uncle? Or are you just gonna smile at me across the table like you're some kind of pervert."

All Might shook his head, there was another matter to attend to, first he'd start off with something simple and ease into it. "You take care of the rest of your preparations for U.A right?" The hero asked. The boy nodded.

"Thanks for keeping that off the radar by the way," He said smacking on the horrible noddles. "It saved me and my friend a few punches."

"Kiddo," He wondered why he was letting himself be bullied. If he wanted he could have stopped it at anytime, he was a big boy, the hero concluded. He would take care of his own business. He began. " The reason I've come here is to deliver some big news for you!"

Raising an eyebrow Leone wondered what it could be. He racked his brain, what had his uncle not told him about yet? He snapped his fingers he was pretty excited about the ideas. "Is there going to be another movie staring you coming out soon? A new video game where someone gets to be your apprentice or something? A new cereal brand? Candy? Oh, oh, oh I've got an idea are the Air Mights finally going to be put into production?"

"No but I'm gonna put a pin in some of those." He laughed. "There's something even better." The hero raised a finger. " I'm moving into town and I want you to come live with me and not...well you know here. No offence but this place isn't exactly the best. I think that you should have some adult supervision. Being alone like this for all these years isn't healthy for someone your age."

"Dad did it when he was my age. Not much difference between the two of us I think I'll be fine."

"There's a world of difference between you and your father Leone." All Might internally groaned, he still could not shake this off of the boy. " I don't want you to think I only came here to try to change you. However you grow up I'm going to be proud of you."

"What if I turn out like Dad then?"

"You won't."

"How do you know that, All Might? I mean we can't be that different? I'm just some being scraped out of his boxers after all."

"Leone..." He sighed.

"I'm joking I'm joking. Well half at least." He chuckled nervously and looked down to his plate. No wonder Deku didn't care for his humor all that much.

The man got up and patted his nephew on the shoulder. "Other than that I did want to tell you something else. I ran into a peculiar young man today. He's rather nice, goes by the name of Izuku Midoriya." Leone bit his lip. "I believe that's the name of your friend correct?" The adolescent nodded. "Well I guess you could say we had a long chat among other things. He told me a bit about himself, his life, and his only other friend."

"He's an idiot is what he is." Leone massaged one of his wounds. "What did he say?"

"Hm..." All Might gripped his chin and shrugged. "I forgot!"

"Uncle All Might!" He yelled.

All Might smiled, he had finally gotten him to act a little childish as he should. "He said he was glad. Glad that after all these years that you were still on his side. He thought you had given up on him. Now I don't know what that means exactly but it must have been something pretty heavy to make the kid cry." Leone's eyes lit up. Deku was crying because of him? "I doubt he knew I was your uncle but its still a very small world after all. I'm beginning to think that me meeting him today wasn't such a big coincidence after all." Clapping his hands the man stood his business was done. "Well I'll be off, feel free to take me up on my offer whenever alright?"

Deku. Deku. Hero. Hero. "W-wait." The hero stopped. He needed to speak up. "Uncle, I want you to train me! If half of what you heard from Deku is what I'm thinking then he must have told you that story of when we were kids. I was too weak to protect him then but knowing him he's gonna keep running into trouble. So Strength, conditioning, endurance, I need it all! I don't have a quirk like your's but...I need a baseline. A new project I may take on depends on it."

"A new project? What are you working on?" He muttered. Leone ushered for his Uncle to follow him. he lead him to the back and to the lab. "Whoa! So this is where he hid all his notes. No wonder I haven't been able to find it the information was right under my nose...you haven't been-"

"No I haven't been trying to mutate any new monsters. You killed all the ones Dad made years ago; I can't go out and capture, a lion, tiger, or bear to kill you I've got better things to do anyway." All Might took that to heart somewhat. He happy his nephew wasn't engaging in anything mad scientist-y but all the same he was he wasn't worth killing.

Leone brought him the notes. "This is it. A prototype but something that could be pretty powerful all the same. It requires the user to have a high muscle mass and pain tolerance. At the moment I've got neither one of those. Adding on to the fact that I can only use my quirk efficiently for about a minute or so for some time I'll need to try make a plan that will help me finish the armor and become stronger."

"This is all very complicated. It might be better for you to go off and see you-know-who."

"Absolutely not!"

"Come on don't be so stubborn. What do you expect me to do? I'm not as smart as your father."

" I don't want to go to him ok! Just help me build it! I can't get all the parts by myself nor can I afford them really with the little money the police department pays me."

"What? I thought you were living off your mother's inheritance what happened to it all?"

"I can't access it until I'm eighteen. I didn't want to tell you because you're so busy and-"

"I'm never too busy for you Leone. That's it this isn't up for debate anymore you're coming to live with me." He had taken an adult voice. Leone's pleas wouldn't be heard. Not that he was against getting to live with his Uncle, hell he was probably a better cook than he was at least. Picking up the blueprints and a few clothes Leone headed for the exit. "We'll get all of this done I promise. But one more thing before we head off."

"What is it?"

"What brought about this change in you? Its been years since you said you wanted to protect anyone. Grant me that please."

Leone gripped his pants this was embarrassing. After all the times his uncle asked him about this question he tried to dodge it but no more. "My dream...I want to realize it again. I gave up on it for many reasons but," He sighed. "Let's just say that idiocy is a disease that's finally gotten a full on hold on me. And watching the way so many people are abusing their quirks I-I can't sit by when I know there's something I can do to help. Even someone like Izuku, who doesn't have a quirk, took charge of trying to save a life, what does that say about us with them? So that's why I ask, please, train me. I want to go to U.A not in the support course, I want to be apart of the hero course."

All Might nodded but sadly things wouldn't be that easy. "The scholarship you have only covers the support course. If you want to join the hero course you're going to have to take the exam just like everyone else." Leone knew the circumstances, coupled with other work he would now have to workout but he was prepared. "So let's set some ground rules. For training you I want you to have to come home every night to eat a healthy dinner. Everyday I want you to go down to Hoth Lake we'll discuss further training from there tomorrow but only when and, here comes the kicker, you go see your father."

"I don't need his help I'm perfectly capable of finishing this project on my own!" He was adamant about this. A vein had popped up on his forehead the anger he was feeling only kept swelling.

This wasn't what All Might meant however, he just wanted the child to go see his father he knew it had been years. Maybe their would be to birds killed with one stone. "I don't mean it like that. I know you're smart enough to make the right decision. But until then let's head to my house you need to get some sleep for the upcoming days."

So he followed All Might to his new home. He headed to his new room for some sleep. It had been such a long time since he had actually seen walls of a room. He decided to make it his that night and both sides became littered with posters and concepts for his superhero outfit. The day with Deku felt like an awakening was there really more for him than just some monkey that could create gadgets? Leone rubbed his temples, what was he in there for, sleep. He lied down and finally rested.

~Yavin Maximum Security Prison~

He stood outside the towering building. He waited for the guards to lead him in. Leone was lead to a very special portion of the prison. The largest maximum security prison for villains. This is where all the big boys went. This is where every serious villain that the pros defeated were taken when they were deemed too dangerous to be integrated back into society. This is where the true psychopaths went and the person who could help Leone become a hero was among them. When Leone got to the cell it was almost as if he was waiting for him.

The glass and white room was a tell sign that he was there. When he was younger he came to visit all the time but not anymore. He had a big smile on his face, beard stubble all over it. Hearts were forming over his head. "Son...how nice of you to come see your old man after all this time. I thought you had forgotten about me." He was pressed against the glass.

Leone scoffed. "Hi Dad."

"Oh Leo I had almost forgotten your face come here so I can get a better look at you!"

"No."

His father's head snapped over, tears started welling in his eyes. "But why Leo, I thought you loved me."

"Why are you always so weird?" He shook his head. "Ok enough of this I didn't come here to talk."

"Yes, yes I know. I could tell by the lines on your face. Just kidding son." He said as Leone reached up to touch his face. "What do you want then my darling son? What can this old man do for you?" The teen stuffed paper into the slot for cell. The former villain parted his hair and was ready to speak. Leone waited with anticipation but the words he was about to hear were not the ones he wanted. "Before I start reading this tell me son how's school been how's little Izuku? He still trying to be a hero? Can he walk again? Almost forgot about that."He laughed.

"Dad..."

"I remember when you were still boys. I had just popped out of the lab and-"

The boy rolled his eyes, if this was the price he wanted to end it as quickly as possible. "If you must know Deku's doing fine. He's training to be a hero...as am I. Could you just read the dang paper!"

Almost instantly his demeanor changed. "Sure son! But...only if you could you repeat that sentence you just said. You know the little bit after you said the word hero. I think I may have misheard you." He motioned for his son to speak up.

"I said that so am I."

"That's what I thought." He hissed. He finally took a look at the blueprints. "An old prototype of mine huh?" He skimmed over them. "The lab should have everything you need...but I doubt you'd be able to finish it."

"Why's that?"

"I thought you would have gone onto some bigger and better things by now son." He pushed them back through the slots. "I can't believe how stupid you are! I can't believe that you came from my genes!"

"Huh?" He whimpered.

"Get out of my sight. Come back when you're worth something."

"You...you..." Leone fought back the tears. "Fine, I knew it was stupid of me coming here. I only came because uncle thought it could help me but you're still the same."

"The dunce sent you here...huh? Don't tell me you're still thinking of trying to become a hero? Someone like you's got no talent for it give up while you can."

"Screw you. Have fun rotting in here." Yuuya watched as his son left, unable to deter him from the path. He shook his head, of all the career paths he could have chosen. "Illogical."

~A Week Later~

Soon after that his uncle made good on their promise. Leone met his uncle promptly at seven o'clock in the morning in sweats. "Your plan is going to differ a tad bit from the ones that I've created for myself in training. Most of my plans far more strenuous than you could hope to do at the moment but we'll get to them don't you worry." All Might had prepared an excellent plan to slim down and buff up his kin. "I call it the Rocky Dream Extreme plan along with some martial arts training."

They ran, they jumped, did push ups, sit ups, squats, all the classic training. Leone threw up several times before the day reached its conclusion, he had not completed a single bit of the regimen that All Might had set up for him. He read to the end of the plan for the day, the hero had left a net for him. "He really expects me to clean out this entire cesspool?"

The blonde hero told his other apprentice that he needed to go off and check in on something so he continued alone. All that allowed him to do was slack off. "I brought this upon myself I know but its so hard." He mumbled. 'You've got no talent for being a hero give it up while you can.' "I'll prove you wrong." He got back up again and went back to squatting.

The days at school were no easier. Not only he showed up weak every morning but Izuku too for some strange reason. "Deku do you want to try out this new serum I made. It should make you a little less tired. I can't promise perfect results but it should help somewhat." For the past week Deku had shown up to school dog tired. Leone inquired as to what could possibly be going on with him, but each time was met with the same response. "Don't worry about it." Followed by a laugh.

"An-anyway when your dad tried to give me a quirk with the same method it didn't turn out so well." Leone nodded he remembered the incident well. "How is he by the way?"

The boy in question opened up a book. "Don't worry about it." The day ended. Deku declined his offers to walk home together and would skid off somewhere before he even knew it. He shrugged whatever the fuss was he did not care. If he was being secretive it must have been important.

"I should make a stop by Dagoba beach today. I'm running low on scrap and I can't wait around til Unlce gets those parts in." He said cleaning up his desk. On his way out of school he ran into someone he knew all too well, Bakugou. Leone took a step back fearing a strong hit to his body, but it never came. Kacchan looked down at the boy and simply walked by him without doing anything at all.

Leone blew out hair at his luck, he was low on bandages anyway. "Hey you." The boy cursed his luck but did not look in Bakugou's direction he knew doing so would only extend their conversation and possibly lead to a beating. "I said this to Deku not too long ago and never got the chance to set you straight either. Back a week ago when you charged into that fire I didn't ask for your help either. If I could have had my way I hoped the two of you would have died in that fire. Just remember that tubby."

"Yo Bakugou I thought you didn't even know who that guy was."

"I don't."

"Only verbal abuse. That was the best possible outcome." He headed off towards the beach. When he got their events were occurring that could only cause his mouth to open agape. A green haired teen was racing around over the place, Leone tilted his head. Why was he cleaning up all the garbage this was where he got most of his supplies?

Not only was Deku there but someone else, a muscular man. "Wait..." He recognized that hair style anywhere why was he wearing a swimsuit? "All Might?" He made sure to omit the part about his uncle.

His head shooting up the old hero found the origin of the voice. A boy whose hair looked like the color of a raven's feather, a surprised look on his face. "U-uh hello there."

"What Leone what are you doing here?" Deku swam out of the water and onto the beach with the two other men.

"I-I uh...came here to get some supplies for the gadgets I lost the other day. Is this what you've been up to Deku?"

"Sort of." He rubbed the back of his day. "All Might said here that-"

The hero grabbed the boy's mouth and shut it closed. "Said that I would help this keen young man aspire to be a hero like he desires." He smiled. "He's quite a go getter this one. After training with me he'll be a real force to be reckoned with." He laughed a hearty laugh again. Would could he possibly be talking about. Deku? Leone knew he was still trying to become a hero but the traditional way was impossible for him.

"But Deku doesn't have a quirk what can you do that's so-"

"Citizen! Don't doubt a fellow teen your generation is one full of vigor and strength you all can accomplish anything. Young Midoriya who said you could stop?" He saluted the hero and waved back to his companion before continuing to clear the garbage. "Kiddo..." He bent over. "Go ahead and head home we can talk a little more later if you want but for now I need you to leave."

Leone scratched his head what was his uncle up to this time? "Just focus on training and those blueprints. I'm running out of time."

~The Following Months~

Seven months in and results were finally being yielded. He could run faster without blowing a gut and actually life more than a wrench and pliers. But strength alone wasn't enough. His quirk was going to be the thing that set him apart from all others. The blueprints he found in the lab along with something labeled project N. He could barely make sense of them even with his power. "Why did you have to go and make these so difficult to understand?"

The only thing he could hope to do was make crude imitation. He continued to work on C.C, the computerized companion, and was finally making some headway but nowhere near the amount he wanted. He could only understand so much and spending too much time trying to apply his power would make him sick. Many a night All Might found him leaned onto the bar trying to finish a\his project. Each time he carried him to bed, smiling.

Every now and again he would get an update on Deku, All Might did this in an effort to get the boy to work harder occasionally it seemed to work. He cleaned the lake faster at the very mention of his name. At one point he invented pumps to try and clean the lake with more efficiency stating that it was a quicker path. All Might explained that there was no substitute for hard work, a concept the boy still did not understand when it came to a physical aspect but none the less he believed in his uncle and finished the job.

The ten months ended in a flash. "Young Midoriya should just be finishing up as-"

"AH!" A scream tore through the morning. Deku was standing on top of a mound of trash.

"He did it. He even cleaned up outside of the area I told him to clean. Oh my. Oh my. Oh my goodness!"

"Good job Deku." Leone looked up at him. "When I saw you training I didn't believe that...you would..." He jumped out. Izuku had fallen but was lucky enough to be caught in his friend's arms. "I didn't think you would come this far. Myself included." He felt something gnawing at him. "I'm so proud of you Izuku." He nestled closer to his friend. "I promise that from here on out that I won't doubt you ever again. Every step of the way I'm gonna be there for you."

Deku grinned. "We get to stay together."Leone nodded.

"You two...you two youths truly are the future."

 _The prologue is finished now let the real story begin!_


	3. The Jouney's End?

**Chapter 3: The** **Journey's End?**

"That'll be enough for today." Endeavor quelled his flames. Shouto rose to his feet and dusted himself off now that his training was done. "We need to go now. Gather your things and get in the car." The child of ice and fire complied with his father's orders and went back to his room for a quick shower and gathered a few items for the written and practical exam.

Shouto walked slowly and entered the vehicle with his father. He sat in the back with him and they were off towards U.A. Taking a quick glance at the man sitting next to him the young boy could not help but wonder what Endeavor could be so tense about this early in the morning. "Father," He began. Nothing ventured nothing gain. "You look like you want to say something."

"Hm." He grunted. "I have an assignment for you. I wanted to wait until we arrived at U.A but if you're going to be impatient I suppose I may as well tell you now." The driver swerved to the left increasing their speed as they raced down the highway. "I need you to watch after someone." Enji handed his son a small packet. "Everything you need to know about your target is in there."

Young Todoroki raised an eyebrow, what was so spectacular about this one boy? The car halted to a stop in front of the school as Shouto was about to look over the last page. "Why's he so important? His profile doesn't show that he should be registered on anyone's radar. His quirk...its interesting I suppose but-"

"You do not think. You will do what I have asked you and carry out your task." The candy caned hair colored boy opened the door and got out. Hundreds of other applicants were passing by him as he exited. "However..." His father spoke up before he could leave. "I will grant you a bit of information. That boy is the son of one of All Might's strongest nemesis, it would be good if you crushed him before he had the chance to become like his villainous father." Endeavor rolled up the window and was gone.

His son looked over the file for a second time. "Leone Watanabe." He whispered. "Hm."

 _~U.A High~_

"I swear you'd be late for your own funeral if given the chance." Leone took a sip out of his coffee cup and sighed. He and Deku had stopped by their homes again after meeting with by the beach but somehow, Leone had managed to still beat him here. "I say seven thirty and you go off and show up at eight does punctuality mean nothing to you?" Deku bent over heaving in air, the school was entirely an incline. "But whatever, we need to hurry up and get inside there's going to be a...Bakugou."

Izuku tilted his head. "There's going to be a Bakugou?" Leone turned his friend around and pointed him in the opposite direction. "Oh..." He whimpered.

"Outta of the way Deku." The blonde growled. Leone pulled him out of the way, all three boys shared an eye shot with one another as Katsuki passed. "Neither one of you better stand in front of me. I'll kill you both."

Leone's face unscrunched he guessed the morning really did cause people to act in differing ways. Katsuki had only left them with a threat possibly without any other people to show off maybe he would finally leave them alone. Sighing he knew otherwise more than likely it was because this was a hero examination any misconduct even before the test would probably look bad. "We should probably head inside." He suggested. "The ceremony could begin any second."

Nodding Midoriya took his first step. "Remember these past ten months," He thought. "Today's gonna be my first day to becoming a hero!" When he returned to the real world Deku floating in the air.

"Did Uncle put something in this coffee?"

"Ah!" Izuku screamed. He was actually floating in the air, he could have sworn moments ago that he was falling. "Is this...the power?"

"Sorry about that." She spoke up. "You were falling so I thought that I should help out." She smiled and pressed her fingers together. She set Deku back upright and said, "Release." He stopped floating. "You look really nervous. You should try to do some breathing exercises so that you don't get too psyched out." Still ogling Deku failed to actually hear anything the girl said. "Let's do our best out there ok? See ya!"

The black haired boy slid next to his friend. Midoriya was muttering something underneath his breath but Leone couldn't make out a single word. "Well she was pretty cute." Moments after saying that Izuku broke out into a frenzy of oohs. He was excited. Leone took a step back worried that everyone might freak out about a teenager acting weird in public. "Please stop acting like this you're making everybody stare." He pleaded.

They went into the building and found the orientation hall soon after. They all sat in silence for a few moments as they waited for anything to happen, soon it began. The lights lit up and a man jumped out onto the stage and made his way over to the podium. "Looks like we've finally got you all here! To start off this ceremony everyone give me a big old hey!" There was dead silence.

"Alright then." He chuckled nervously. "That's a refined response but I can dig it! Since you all seem like the serious bunch I'll go ahead and present to you a run through of what's going down on this practical exam! Are you ready kids? Give me a 'Yeah!'"

Again there was nothing, except Deku of course. "Its the voice hero! Its Present Mic! Wow!"

Leone rubbed his temples. "Can you not be so loud right next to me, I'm only running off of a few hours of sleep. You creaming your pants at every pro hero we see isn't helping."

"I can't help it! I listen to his show every week. They're all so inspirational and motivating they're what helped me get through these past ten months!"

"Young listeners as the application says you'll be conducting ten minute mock battles in an urban setting after this" A screen flashed, 'You are here' but it soon faded and an eight-bit version of Present Mic was shown. It looked like an old fighter game. "We're gonna be randomly separating you into different specified battle centers labeled A through G, the scraps of paper you have in front of you will tell you where to go. Give'em a read but keeps your ears wide and open like a mic! Okay!?"

"Randomized? So that potentially friends can't help each other out. Looks like you two dorks won't be able to cheat your way through the exam."

Leone examined his card. "Katsuki's right." He mumbled. His exam ticket read, "Examinee No: 2232. Test Location: Battle Center G". He nodded. As much as he wanted to get a little peak at what sort of strength Deku's gained over the last ten months he would have to wait. "We won't be together shame. I just hope I don't end up in the same center as Kacchan over there."

"What you say about be shithead!? You're lucky you aren't in the same center as me otherwise I'd blow your head off."

"Now you're probably all wondering about this little game behind me right? Looks pretty cool doesn't it? Well good news for you you'll be able to play it not too long from now! We've got some rockin' faux villians for you to square off against. They're all rated with different points dependent on their difficulty so the more you kill the better you'll do! The better you do the higher your chances are of getting into U.A! Using your quirks is an essential here to immobilizing the villains you fight so go nuts but anything deemed unheroic and attacking your fellow examinees is obviously grounds for immediate failure!"

Leone smiled inwardly. "Looks like Bakugou's gonna have a rough time. Odds of him hurting somebody is through the roof."

"May I ask a question!"

Present Mic jumped at the chance to call on him. Finally someone was speaking up, all these kids looked way too down. "Okay! Let's here it!"

"Thank you!" The boy with the glasses stood up. "On our printout there are four types of villains shown but on screen there only thre are present? Is this possibly a form of error. If so whoever made this sheet brings great shame on U.A. As the most prestigious school in all of Japan I must be frank and say that I am disappointed. I want to be molded into a great hero! Such mistakes can not be allowed."

"Who's this guy he seems pretty interesting."

"And you with the wig!"

"Huh me?" A light shined on him.

"You've been speaking snidely this entire time! You and your friend! If you're here for pleasure I request that you leave! You're distracting."

"...Why does he call me out? Izuku's the one who's been talking the entire time. And this isn't a wig my hair just looks like this." He mumbled. "I should have read that stupid printout I wouldn't gave gotten shewed out other wise."

"Okay, okay let's just chill out here Examinee 7111. You're message was great but your hate ain't. Take a seat and I'll explain." He coughed twice surprised that someone had taken a moment to read the hand outs usually no one ever does and runs straight into the exam. "The fourth villian's worth a whopping zero, it goes berserk in tiny spaces so if you run into it beware! The moment you see it I suggest you run away at most consider it an obstacle and run on out of there!"

Whispers went through the crowd. They were all getting cocky thinking that it was just one big game, in a way it was but one false step and this game would get deadly. "That's all from me young listeners but I'm gonna leave you all with our school motto in hopes of spuring you to give it your all out there! The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said this: 'A true hero's someone who overcomes life's misfortunes! So go beyond them, plus ultra!" This whipped a majority of the teens into a joined shout everyone was finally pumped like the Mic hero wanted. "Now good luck suffering out there!" Luckily no one had heard him.

With those parting words everyone left the auditorium and was off. They all were asked to go to the locker rooms and change into clothing they deemed would help them on the practical exam. Izuku had changed into a blue and white tracks suit while Leone changed into a green and white one with matching shoes. "Deku you finally gonna spill the beans now?"

"Huh?"

"About your training. I don't know what you plan on doing today but if _he_ decided that you were good enough to train there must be something special about you other than your reckless behavior. So come on dish." Midoriya looked off to the side and sighed. "Well if you're that determined not to tell me I'll drop it...for now." He finished.

"Thanks. Sorry I can't tell you. Its a secret." Leone nodded, they all had secrets, however something was not sitting right with him. Deku usually wasn't this secretive about anything and if he was Leone would eventually find out by some deduction but for some reason he could not pick up any hints. "Anyway what have you got planned today? You've been working on something for the past ten months I can tell by the bags under your eyes."

The dark haired boy signaled that Izuku was right. "Wanna show me?" He asked. Leone shrugged may as well. "Wh-why are you stripping?"

"Calm down." He took off his jacket and showed a series of metal beginning from his neck following his spine and extending to his arms and legs. "Its a suit, well not the full suit only the exoskeleton. It'll take me a longer to finish the functionality of my suit and a its style." He put the jacket back on. "This won't be anywhere near at full power but for today I think it'll suffice."

"What does it do?"

"The appendages contains its own electrical network, its supposed to be in sync with my own so I can route power to wherever just by think it it but I haven't gotten that far yet. However if I get a few more months I think I can change that up, but right now its as if the exoskeleton is all sharing power and while that may not be a mad thing I'd like to route power to a specific area in case I was ever in trouble."

"All applicants please head to the buses designated for your zone." A voice said through the speakers. Both friends nodded and headed off towards the directions of their buses. They spoke words of good luck to each other and separated to prepare to fight in their urban arenas. Leone sat alone near the back of the bus. Most everyone filled up the seats where they could and soon the bus was in motion to go. He opened up a book and began reading.

"May I take this seat? Ribbit."

"Huh? Oh yeah sure its open."

"Thanks." She was a slim girl. Probably around fifteen. She looked like a frog in some ways possibly her quirk or maybe she just looked like that? "Are you ok? You've been staring at me for about ten seconds." Leone pulled back flustered. He didn't want to act like Deku but he rarely found himself in an awkward situation with members of the opposite sex.

"I-I- didn't mean to-"

"Its fine. You don't look like a pervert at least."

"Then what do I look like?"

"An advent anime fan. Mostly because of the wig you're wearing."

"Its not a wig,second time today." He mumbled.

The girl pulled on his hair. Either it was very well put on or it was his real hair. "Ok then," She paused. "Are you famous or something? I think I've seen your face on the news somewhere before."

"A-aren't we here already?" He said anxiously. "Oh yeah we are." People were jumping out of the bus and lining up outside the gate. Others had already began stretching and doing breathing exercises. "See ya later frog girl."

"Gone already. I really do think I've seen him somewhere before though."

 _~Testing Center G~_

"Ok looks like I got away from her." He groaned. "Feel like I'm gaining a lot of unwanted attention today." Leone shook off the thought. He forced himself into the mindset of fighting. After ten months he felt finally good enough to protect himself from say a random street thug but up against an actual villain or quirk user that was a different story.

When push comes to shove he wondered if he could use his quirk and not end up like the doll a child had thrown aside. "Just don't max out and I should be fine. I only want to rely on my base intelligence to make it by; hopefully whatever faux villains we have to go up against they'll be simple enough to fight against. Whenever there's an enemy take it out, only go for the highest point enemies exclusively when time's running out. "

"Get ready to go! Everyone to the starting line! 3...2...1..."

He got into a running stance with the rest of his competition. "I need to get in front of everyone else if I want get the best selection of enemies. I've got a plan of attack all I need to do now is execute it."

"Go!"

Rocketing off Leone spotted his first enemy. "A robot, so they'll have joints that I can take advantage of. As long as I am for those I can," He jumped into the air and dove aiming for the robotic villain's neck. He snatched its head from the rest of its body. The machine fell to the ground. "Take'em out with minimal effort." He glanced back to see that others were still trying to get into the area. He grinned. "Need to extend my lead."

Using the exoskeleton Leone rushed off to another section of the battle arena. "Alright this should be far enough. Where are all the enemies?" He looked left, right but there were no enemies to be seen. "What's going on? Is this section just entirely empty?"

'Over there.' He heard somewhere above. They looked like they had six arms, their face was covered. The person on the rooftops jumped away. Leone followed him back exactly where he was earlier. "What the, there were no enemies her earlier." Exactly as the person stated their were enemies a plenty, he attacked with a flurry of kicks punches toppling all his enemies with a few well placed hits. "Twenty." Leone rolled his shoulders. "Where to next though?"

"That's quite smart of the boy."

"Using others is fine as long as he brought no harm against him."

"What do you think All Might?"

The number one hero sat back. Leone had massed twenty three points by this time but that alone could be trumped by the hidden second category, "Rescue Points", he was acting rationally but not heroically. Though the judges were looking at him now If he kept going like this if enough students got "Rescue Points" he'd be overlooked. And looking at Center B All Might saw Deku.

The same went for Young Midoriya who had gotten a total of zero points, compared to Leone he was in a far deeper rut. All Might gripped his hands and hoped that within the remaining minutes that they would be able to do something spectacular. The final obstacle was about to make itself known if they were going to show their prestige it was time to push the envelope.

"Ok twenty..five." He gulped. "From the looks of it almost all the enemies have been taken care of. I need to find the remaining stragglers and take them out. But where?" Leone close his eyes and thought. "From what I saw earlier that octopus guy from earlier appeared to have some type of monster-quirk, along with that he was able to manipulate his body to sense where the mechs where. Everyone else has been able to find the robots with ease so either I'm dealing with an entire group of sensor type quirk users or maybe..." He pinched his chin. "Maybe they respond to the destruction of their companions?"

Leone snapped his fingers. "That would make sense then why this area that I was in earlier suddenly became populated."

"Five minutes left!"

"Damn," He bit his lip, running out of time with only five minutes remaining. "It's a gamble but..." He ran off searching the areas nearby for any signs of enemies. "Come on. Come on." He halted. "Bingo. Six enemies inside that building, if I move fast enough I can take them all down and get out unscathed. Just wait for the last one to turn around and...go!"

He sprinted into the room and shred the enemies in the back. He dodged making sure not to get to close and counterattacked. He took the main gun off of a three point villain and aimed at the remainder of his targets the missiles flew; he had taken them all down. That makes thirty-three. I think I'm in a comfort zone now."

"Three minutes left."

"But that doesn't mean I can go slacking off now time to think of-gah!" He shrieked. Something had grabbed him from behind from. It was one of the targets. It pressed harder on his rib cage, without proper use of his arms he could not pull the mechanical assailant off. He tried kicking it but failed to make any form of contact. He started flailing but try as he might it was for nothing. The power was too overwhelming. "Focus Leone foc-ah!" It refused to let him use his quirk.

Then the room became cold. "Hello? He shivered. "Anyone please! I need help!" He struggled. "Please!" The floor was freezing the entire room itself was becoming ice including the robot. "This is my chance." He wiggled managing to get an arm free. He punched it and pulled himself away just before it froze solid. He had escaped but his troubles were not over yet.

The moment he touched the floor he realized that he'd be joining his attacker soon enough. His feet started freezing. He tried to run for the exit but fell short as both his legs, and then his body, became frozen in place. Like he had predicted earlier when one enemy fell more came as well.

They were not affected by the ice in anyway and slowly rolled towards him to close in on the kill. The same scenario ran over time and time again in Leone's head. One swift hit and it was over he'd be dead,shattered into a million pieces.

U.A's villains all collectively raised their arms. "Is this really how I die? Is this what happens when you try to step outside your destined role? No. God no!" It was all for naught and a single tear fell.

"Hyah!" A villain fell turning their attention from the frozen boy to the latest combatant Leone was spared. The room emptied as whoever had come to save him destroyed the robots.

From inside the ice he couldn't make out their face too well. "Are you ok?" They asked. Leone gave a response that was more so gibberish but it was enough to get his point across. "Good. Now how are we going to get you out if this mess?"

As if on command the problem started resolving itself. He ice melted replacing it was a room of hot water. He was free to move his muscles again but more importantly was alive. "Th-thanks." He coughed out.

The person helped Leone to his feet. "Forty." She said.

"Forty." He parroted.

"Yes. That's my score after saving you that's how many total points I now have." This didn't sit well with Leone. He was angry enough that he had lost time early on into the exam but now to here that someone was ahead of him was not acceptable.

"Well thank you for your help but I need to get moving. There's more enemies to fight." He walked past the girl and went outside pondering the other places he could head to.

Whether that room had an environmental hazard or if someone had accidentally used their quirk in the same vicinity as him he didn't know. He did know however that he wanted to avoid being trapped again. "Now everyone it's time for the final obstacle! Be wary it could come from anywhere!"

True to his words the final obstacle "popped" out of the ground almost out of nowhere. "Looks like it's in section B of sector G I sure hope whoever is over there brought some good running shoes!"

"What am I in a war zone?" Leone smacked himself that's exactly where he wa albeit the simulation of one. He clutched his head, his ears were ringing almost as if he had been hit over the head with something. Remebering that just a second ago he had been upright as well as some cement drenched in his blood showed that. "What the heck...is that!? Is that the final obstacle!?"

He shot up. It was at fifty times bigger than any other villain. And It was worth zero points? He understood no one could fight that. "Time to run." He concluded. Leone was all prepared to take the most rational way out of this situation. He was ready to run and preserve his own life.

"Help!" Rang out among the destruction. It was the girl who not long ago had saved him. She was covered in rubble seemingly on the verge of passing out. Leone had a choice but would he make the right one?

"Looks like he's in a bind here."

"Yes, if he decides to run that obstacle may very well kill the girl. After glancing through his profile that's more than likely what he's going to do."

"I believe that's grounds for immediate failure." One of the judges threw out. Others seemed to be joining in. This was a hero exam after all. Endeavor grinned wickedly never did he think that his plan would come to fruition so soon. For this boy his journey was over before it even began.


	4. His Hero Academia

**Chapter 4: His Hero Academia**

"Dammit. Maybe I can just pretend that I didn't see her," He paused. "Keep running maybe." He turned and tried walking. It'd be easy to leave he could claim that he never saw her in the first place. "Turn around and start running. After all this is just a hero exam I'm sure that it won't actually kill her. The exam will probably stop right before hand and-"

"Please somebody! Help me!" She cried trying to force the rubble off of herself but failed at every attempt. The last of her strength was gone.

Leone clenched his fist. Why wasn't there any one else? "I can run no one says I have to save her! But...but...I did just say it didn't I. This is a hero exam, situations like these are probably what the examiners drool over to see. They want to see us prove that we want to be heroes. Thinking like that I'll probably be over looked for, what they think is, a serious crime."

He sighed and shook his head. "Adding on there's probably cameras all over the place to make sure no one flubs the true amount of villains we defeat. ...And the longer I stand here the more time they have have to just cross me off the list of prospective students." He grumbled. "I'm not doing this willingly I'm doing this because its the most rational course of action." He told himself.

He darted back and threw up the rubble. "Come on! Come on!"

"Ow!" He tried propping her up, she held her leg in pain. She was unconscious now.

"Swelling, soft and tender to the touch, its bruised." Leone nodded. Next to the girl he noticed a staff of sorts he snapped it in half and ripped of the arm of his jogging suit. He set up the broken poles on both sides of her keg and wrapped it up. "Hop on." He more so forced her on his back and started running. The boy dashed around a corner, the last obstacle on his heels.

Many of the other examiners were on the same street. "Its that guy again. What is he-" The frog like girl's sentence stopped short. Leone ran past all of them in an effort to keep ahead of the monster behind him. "Oh boy." Seeing what he was running from a stampede of feet followed behind the teenager. They were all running the same pace none getting too far ahead none too far behind. "Don't you think you could have given the rest of us a heads up?"

"You all have eyes you can see." He replied throwing the girl on his back up a little more. "Goodness does that thing ever give up!" The final enemy shattered buildings above them creating even more obstacles on the path before them slowing down in the slightest was a death sentence. Sadly from the signs of it and their ever growing group that's what would happen.

Either someone would get trampled or all the running would cause someone to keel over. There were a few people in the group who looked like they could keep up. Some guy with a bird's head, a guy with a tail, frog girl and Leone were all at the front of the pack. They'd be safe though everyone else was at risk. "At this rate we're all gonna get killed. None of us can't fight it but, maybe there's someone here who can though if they could I think they would have stepped up by now. If anyone can at least immobilize the machine long enough for everyone to get to the entrance we'll be fine."

"I won't be me but..." The moment he said that he started slowing down. "No way already?" He checked his arms the exoskeleton was freezing slowly. "The environmental hazard is messing it up. Now I'm the slowest...and this girl." He glanced back, his chest tightened. "I'm sorry judging by-gah!"

"Don't slow down." Something was wrapping him up. A tail and a tongue? "If you don't keep pushing yourself you're gonna die." One of the boys dressed in martial arts garb who was in the front had come back to help him. The teal haired girl's tongue returned to her mouth. She had helped pull him back up to the front. How many meters had he fallen behind. Three? Four? She had managed to pull him up with her again. The martial artist boy, the girl's tongue, his remaining power, stopping the mech.

Leone grit his teeth. "Hey you!" He looked to the martial artist. He tossed the girl on his back to the boy and jumped over the crowd. "Frog girl get your tongue ready!" She tilted her head. Leone ran back in the direction of the villain there were two buildings on its sides. "Hah!" He yelled and smashed the side of the building. He ran inside and smashed one of the supports. He ran to the next and repeated the process.

He scurried back outside. Thankfully they hadn't toppled on his head. "I'm not good at baseball but even I can hit a target with enough ammo." With all the rubble being left behind he winded up as many pitches as he could at the support beams he had left slightly broken but each time he missed. "Holy crap I suck." He chuckled scared at his ever approaching doom.

"Here I can help." A shadow whipped and moved from behind him. The building's supports fell. They fell down on top of the robot holding it place. It took in its surroundings a large whine rang out from it. Behind Leone was another one of the boys. "That was your plan right?" He nodded. "Sadly it looks it won't hold for long. Ten more seconds maybe."

Leone nodded. "Well we need to goooooo!" He yelled. "What the- Oh yeah you." He sighed. "Thank you Frog Girl."

"My name's Asui by the way. I'd rather not be addressed by just my quirk."

"Oh sorry." She pulled the boy with the crow's head up to them. The fighter returned Leone's damsel to him. "Ok," He huffed. "I'd like to thank all of you individually for making sure I didn't die and that my plan actually worked and all but-"

"Three seconds."

"Yeah that." The group broke out into a full sprint. Running into the direction of where the stragglers were going they caught back up to the rest of the main group. They were pounding on the gates to Sector G but no one could open it. Their eyes widened. "Why?" He groaned. He kicked the door possibly if it had been earlier he could slightly force it open but with the frozen joints and no power he couldn't do anything.

The obstacle had caught up to them. It loomed over them. Everyone was screaming, trying to back away more, or silently waiting the end. It prepared to stomp down on them "Finish!" Centimeters above their head the villain pulled its "treads back. It went away returning to wherever it had come from. "Congrats! Congrats! You all scurried away and survived like rats! Good job everybody!"

The children stopped holding their breaths and fell to the ground. The exam was finally over. "Alright kiddos go on and head outside. The gates will be opening up to send you back to the main campus outside; there's gonna be a kind lady ready to heal you up if you have any injuries. Thank you for participating today just wait for those results and take a much needed break back home!"

So they went outside and exactly as was promised their was a lady outside. "Recovery Girl here at your service dearies." Some of the students whispered. She handed out gummies to a few of the students who had sustained a scratch or two then she came to Leone. "My my looks like you really out yourself through the ringer out there young man."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hm." She poked his arm. He screeched in pain. "That's what I'm talking about. You must not have noticed it but your arm's broken, your head's bleeding, and goodness," She pulled up his pants showing his pale legs with shards of ice still on them, "You've got stage two frostbite. I'm surprised you were able to carry that young woman for such a long time. You need to come with me."

"What about her?" He asked.

"Of course bring her along. We need to head to the infirmary. Come along." Leone did as he was told. He followed Recovery Girl to the school's infirmary and layed the girl down on one of the cots and fell onto one himself. Now that the adrenaline had stopped pumping through him he could feel the full set of injuries that he had sustained.

He looked over to the girl she was wincing like she was still in pain. "Don't worry." The old woman pat her head and gave her a quick peck. She glowed green seconds later she was fine and sleeping soundly. "Now for you young man." The adolescent raised an eyebrow, the woman gave him a long kiss on the cheek. Leone became increasingly creeped out by how long it took. "There you are."

"Huh?" The pain was gone. The throbbing in both his arm and head were gone. He could feel his legs again and the shards were gone. "Thank you but why am I so tired though?"

"Its my quirk." She answered. "Thanks to me you're all healed up now. But I recommend that you try to get a little sleep before heading out."

"No. I need to go see my friend and-"

"This boy right here tried to say something similar to that. Is this boy your friend?" He pulled back a curtain. Deku was in the bed unconscious. "He sustained heavy injuries but tried to leave just after I healed him you youths don't need to be in such a rush the worst part's over. Now all you need to do is wait for those acceptance projectors." She smiled. "So go ahead and get some sleep I'm sure you'll both wake up around the same time."

Leone let his head fall back. "This pillow is pretty comfortable. I think...I deserve a little break."

 _~Later~_

"Guh!" Leone shot up.

"Ow!" Someone yelled. They fell back in their seat and landed on the ground. "Ow. Ow. Ow." They repeated. "Leone!" They said. "About time you woke up."

"Izuku?" He coughed. "What were you doing looking over me in my sleep, that's pretty weird. You didn't do anything did you?"

"No! Why would I that'd be illegal plus I'm sure it would break out bond of trust as friends and..." Deku trailed off into a cluster of mumbles and low whispers that Leone failed to understand. He rolled out of the bed and rolled his shoulders he was fully healed surprisingly. Recovery Girl was gone and the person Leone had saved earlier had left as well. "Who're you looking for?"

"Hm? Nobody. Let's go."

He dressed back into his normal attire and they left the school grounds. On their way out a few students and teachers were leaving the premises as well. A man, who looked severely washed up, was on his way out as well. He gave the two a quick look before fading into the darkness. "So how'd you do Leone?"

"I think I did pretty good. I collected about thirty-three points. How about you?" He asked.

Deku looked down the ground. "Zero." He muttered.

"What?"

"Zero."

"H-how? How could you get Zero points? These past ten months w-with all the training you've done how could you have gotten zero points!" Leone shook his head. "I know I'll go talk to somebody maybe I can-" Deku put a hand on his shoulder. He gave Leone a look showing taking away the fire in his eye. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I don't want you to go throwing your name around to try to get me in. It would feel like cheating. That's not fair to everyone else and not to you either. You've worked so hard, don't let me hold you back." Leone's shoulder's slacked he nodded and accepted what his friend was telling him. Deku ushered back he really meant what he was saying.

"Fine then. You better tell me your results the moment you get them. After that I'll only have a month to think of something if you don't get in."

"But Leone I just said if you do anything that it's not fair."

"I heard you and respect your decision but that doesn't mean I have to listen to you." He responded. "By the way Deku...my name really doesn't really mean too much around here. My dad kinda fell from grace around here. Anyway," He waved his hand. "We should get you home I bet your mom's worried sick about you."

 _~All Might's Home~_

"Uncle I'm home. Uncle?" He looked around. No sight of the giant anywhere. Leone trotted into the kitchen there was take out and a note. "I had this delivered for you because I won't be home to cook tonight make sure you eat all of it! Also watch out for the fortune cookie they've got a real kick to them!" The teen went upstairs and changed out of his sweaty clothes.

He disconnected the exoskeleton from himself and put it down on his table with the rest of his equipment. He took a quick shower and returned downstairs. "First time we haven't eaten together." He commented. Leone sat down in front of the TV there were a few news stories on but none that kept his interest. After finishing the food he decided to see what this "kick" his uncle was talking about concerning the fortune cookie.

They were shaped like circles amd by no means had a fortune cookie's crescent shaping. Leone bit into it recoiling from the pain. "What the heck?" He tried wiggling his tooth luckily it wasn't broken or lodged from its socket. Now that it was cracked he noticed something inside. "Really?" He couched. He pulled back the bits of cookie to reveal a tiny projector. "I knew they were fast but," It dropped onto the living room table. "Its only been a few hours."

It lit up. All Might was on the screen. "Hello my dear nephew!"

"Uncle? I thought everyone got a random teacher when they were accepted...he must have orchestrated this no wonder he isn't home yet." Leone face palmed from the absurdity. He buckled himself in for what was surely going to be a long speech.

"Leone I just wanted to begin by saying,"

"How proud-"

"How disappointed I am in your actions today." Leone was pulled back by his words. Before I continue you must know the gravity of your actions and why I am saying this. Many of the examiners wanted to disqualify you immediately for them." A video popped up. "The girl in this video; I could see it on your face you wanted to leave her to die. The only reason I believe that you turned around was because you thought it would interfere with your score." Reading him like a book. "But even though you did that I can't even begin to explain how proud I am!" His pitch changed.

" Many of the examiners wanted to disqualify you immediately but when they say you turn around," He smiled. "Even though you wanted to run away that fact that you came back spoke volumes about you! How could they be angry with you if you went against your first instinct? Your story isn't like that of the top class heroes. Your first thought doesn't revolve around saving others its about yourself." He was not wrong in the slightest, the list of people he was willing to sacrifice himself for was short, in his own mind, nonexistent.

"But that's ok. You were reluctant to act but you are still young, immature, and have much room to grow but on the positive side you are brave, quick witted and are willing to sacrifice yourself although you don't want to admit it. Leone you may not believe it but deep within you there is the potential to be a fantastic hero. Accept who you are and be prepared for the next step! Show the world your Hero Academia!"

"Accept who I am? I know who I am Uncle." He was gripping his pajamas tightly and his hands were shaking. This wasn't the type of speech he was excepting from All Might for a moment he though he had failed. His whole body stopped tensing and he leaned back on the couch. "But what about Deku? If he got zero points then what's gonna happen to him?"

"By this point now that you've had the chance to reflect you're probably worrying about Young Midoriya. Well don't you worry about him I'm sure you'll be getting a call soon."

Leone jumped away from his cellphone. It was Izuku's number he was beginning to wonder if his Uncle had a mind reading quirk as well or the ability to predict the future to some extent. It was exactly the call that he wanted to hear. Midoriya's mom was crying in the background from the sounds of it. Hearing that her son, who she thought was quirkless, had somehow managed to U.A had to be the biggest shocker.

He couldn't believe his ears. Even without a quirk Deku had managed to get into the hardest school in the world with the most difficult hero course. Leone had just scraped by and was almost disqualified. "That's amazing we both made it in oh- Mom! Mom! Ok, ok. Well I need to go my mom's practically flooding the place with tears. I'll call you tomorrow we should go out and celebrate too!"

"Sounds fun to me." He wanted to collapse in his bed he refused to. "I got about five hours of sleep in that Nurse's office that's enough to run off of till the morning. He stayed awake that night fixing what happened to his exoskeleton. The hazard had left a lasting effect luckily he had tools small enough to get into tiny spots. It took many hours but he finally managed to fix it up in its entirety.

"Its five A.M now." He stretched. "Guess I should get some sleep." Today had been a full day.

"Leone!" His uncle rushed into the room. "Well come on tell me did you like my projection! Did it inspire you to become a wee bit more heroic like me?"

"I didn't get in."

"What?"

"After you finished your little speech something else came on. A teacher who looked like a mouse told me that despite my efforts that my bad outweighed my good. I'm not allowed into U.A."

"The principal said that!" All Might curled up in a corner. "I can't believe this. After all your hard work its been squandered! I'm sorry for my failure Leone! Please-"

"It was a joke. That's for waking me up I had just gotten comfortable." He griped. "Let that be a lesson to you." Leone rolled back over in his sheets.

"That's not funny Leone." He cried.

 _~The Day~_

Like they stated Deku and Leone met up the very next day to celebrate. The remaining days they had at their junior high were surprisingly peaceful as Katsuki seemed to keep more to himself and left the two boys alone. Months later it was finally time to head off towards the future. With a brand new school uniform upgraded exoskeleton he put on his shoes at the front entrance. "Now are sure you have everything?" His uncle asked.

"Yes, I even brought a screw driver in case something malfunctions. I can't bring my entire table with me what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing." He ruffled his hair. "Let us head to school now! Like normal people!" He scooped up Leone and jumped into the air. Leone struggled to keep his breakfast down as the sudden change in g-force had sent him all out of wack suddenly. Looking above the city was a new sigh hopefully no one would notice the older man carrying what appeared to be a helpless child.

Arriving at U.A was surprisingly normal. All Might dropped him off in front of the school and disappeared into it with others. Leone waited for Deku and the both of them went into the school together. Izuku froze up in front of the door wishing not to be in the same class as Katsuki and the boy with the engine legs. Leone opened up the front door and despite all his hopes they were there.

They're entire class had showed up before them. Katsuki and the guy with the glasses were arguing about something but he broke off upon seeing the two of them. "Wow so you two managed to make it in. Let me apologize for my rude words when we first met I thought neither of you were very serious about being heroes! My name is Tenya Iida welcome to class!"

"Well you're half right." Leone muttered.

"That curly hair! You're the plain looking boy!"

"Wow she looks really good in that school uniform!" Deku thought as she spoke.

"What does she eat?" Leone wondered to himself. "I mean she's very...proportional." Leone whistled. He nudged Deku who was still in a trance like state but upon seeing that he wasn't getting anything out of him like this he decided to go and look for a seat. He shuffled towards the back of the class and found and open seat next to another empty seat.

"Hm, its you." Someone took a seat in front of Leone. A boy with a crow's head, Leone recognized him. "So you made it in after all congratulations." Leone extended his hand as a formality the boy. "Pleased to see that we're in the same class your power really came in handy during the exam."

"I just wanted to help no need to thank me." He replied.

"My name's Leone. What's yours?"

"Fumikage Tokoyami. I hope we work well together." Everyone was doing the same thing introducing themselves to each other in a hope to form bonds. Deku was still being love struck and Leone had already talked to the people around his seat in an attempt to be social.

"Ojiro so that's your name. Please to meet you. Oh hello Frog Girl glad you made it in. I'm glad to see that we're in the same class."

"My name's not Frog Girl," She reminded him. "Its Asui but my friends can call me Tsu."

"We're friends?"

She nodded. "I mean we're going to be in the same class so why not be friends?"

"I can't argue with that. It's the most rational thing to do, also we did work well together. And having a big social network my be good who knows how I can use other people to help me out. No one at junior high had quirks like people here who knows what I could accomplish."

She sat behind him. "You seem reliable even though you're weird."

"Yes that would be- wait why am I weird?"

"Well...among all the people here you and that curly haired guy don't stand out too much in comparison and, to me at least, that's what make you weird." Now that it seemed everyone had more or less been introduced they waited around for their homeroom teacher.

There was a boy on the ground with grapes on his head, Minoru Mineta. Leone raised an eyebrow what could he be up to? If he was trying to look up any of the girl's skirts he was dumb. Creating a bad image of yourself was a good way to get outcast, on the first day no less. Leone ignored the boy. There was someone in front of him who caught his eye. His hair and eyes were two different colors, Shouto Todorki, Endeavor's son.

The boy's gut knot with a single look at Shouto. He turned away. "I wonder if he has Endeavor's power or some mutation. Either way something's telling me to stay away from him." He thought. "I wonder who sits next to me though."

His answer came. "That would be me." Black hair tied in a spiky pony tail with bangs, tall, and a powerful set of eyes. She took a good look at him. "It is you." She coughed twice and straightened her skirt. She put out her hand. "I would like to formally thank you for saving my life sometime ago." She bowed. "Momo Yaoyorozu, pleased to meet you."


	5. Weeding out the Weak

**Chapter 5: Weeding out the Weak**

"Momo Yaoyorozu." Leone repeated. He took the girl's hand. "My name is Leone Watanabe."

"Yes I know." She stated. "Recovery Girl informed me when I woke up in the infirmary that day. Thank you," She said again. "Who knows what might have happened to me if you did not intervene." The boy looked to the side and scratched his head. If only she knew what had really been running through his mind when he decided to 'save' her.

"It was a no brainer." He shrugged. "Saving people is the staple mark of someone who wants to be a hero." He recited those words that he had read from a hero handbook. "I mean come on its simple."

She raised an eyebrow and tried analyzing his sentence. For some reason she felt uneasy by what he was was saying; it was like his words were laced with deceit but she could not make out why. Momo internally shook her head. Whether or not he was lying or telling the truth she could not gauge it no sense pondering something insignificant. "I agree. Good to see that a fellow student thinks the same."

She took a seat. "Can't take my eyes off her what's wrong with me? Maybe because she's so damn tall for a girl...That's gotta be it her physical characteristics have just got to be capturing my eye." Leone nodded to himself. "Now I wonder when our homeroom teacher is supposed to show up. He's almost ten minutes late." The group by the door screamed.

Everyone else's heads popped up. "Be quiet." The figure in the sleeping bag commanded them. "Alright it took you kids eight seconds before you all shut your mouths that's not gonna work for me." They stepped out. "You're all still way too irrational but we can you'll learn. By the way I'm Shouta Aizawa your homeroom teacher."

"That's the same washed up guy from a little while back." Leone commented.

"Go ahead and grab your P.E uniforms." He said. "We're heading out to the field for an assessment test."

"An assessment test?" Several people gasped. Leone stood up and reached into his bag for the P.E uniform provided. A storm of whispers went around the room. Everyone began putting on their uniforms and for some reason the murmurs were still going on as they walked down to the field. Their teacher ignored them for the most part but he did pick up on a few words.

"Calm down. We all got into this school why should we be worried about some little test?"

Aizawa grinned darkly. He nodded to himself, if whoever said this was so confident then fine. "Well if you think it'll be easy by all means please step up to the plate." Everyone else took a step back aside from the boy, who again, was making snide comments. Leone sighed. "Looks like we have a volunteer. Hm...Watanabe come over here."

"But Sir," Ochako began. "What about orientation if we stay out here too much longer we'll miss it."

"Well here at U.A we don't always follow the beaten path. That means what I say goes in this class end of discussion, but that aside let me shed a little light for you all. This test test will be different from all the standardized ones you had to do in elementary school and junior high, you've all been prohibited to use your quirks the country's still trying to get you to think that everyone is made equal sad to say that's beyond false. Thery're thinking's irrational but here and now you're under my guidance where the Ministry of Education can't stick their nose so that being sad Watanabe time to do what I called you over here for."

"Stand in the circle over there." He did. "Before you do this what was your farthest tossing distance back in middle school?"

"Around fourty why?"

"If you've been paying attention like I said you'd understand what I want you to do. Trying using whatever device is attached to you and throw that ball as far as you can." Leone's face turned long as he sauntered over to the ball and tossed it back and forth in his hand. "Kid's probably trying to gauge the perfect angle to throw it from if I'm guessing correctly...but can you hurry up over there you're wasting all our time."

Leone huffed out air but before he was ready he took one final measurement. The boy wet his finger and checked the wind, barely any at all. He winded up. "With this trajectory I should be able to," He pulled his arm back and thrust his arm out. "That should be around-"

"Three hundred and four meters." A mechanical voice finished for him. "All of you need to know what your max is, you'll need to know how to work around it, with it, but most importantly how to raise it." Shouta showed his phone back to his students showing Leone's score. "Nothing to go writing home about but its a good start. This is the best way to access how good you'll be at becoming heroes."

"Holy crap three hundred might not be much but it sure as hell is impressive." said Denki.

"That looks like fun I wanna go now!" Mina added.

"Use our quirks as much as we want? Sounds like a recipe to success for me!"

"Fun?" He chuckled. "You idiots. Stop jumping to conclusions. If you think this coure is going to allow you to play around all day and go hang out with your friends at Mickey D's right after you're sorely mistaken. This test isn't gonna be some fun walk in the park to see how far along you are. Today you're going to be competing against each other in eight physical test and whoever comes in last in each one will be the first of you to get expelled."

"Immediate..."

"Explusion?"

 _~U.A Teacher's Office~_

"Christ Shota Aizawa. I should have tried to get Leone into class 1-B; him and Midoriya both are going to be on his watch list." All Might gulped. "I'll just have to trust them to make it through."

 _~Practice Field~_

"So I assume we're at an understanding now?" Aizawa flipped up his hair. "I decide what happens in this class you don't like it pack up and head home now." Everyone in class found their determination to stay. They were undeterred that someone in their ranks was about to be sent home on the first day but at the moment they could only care about themselves.

"A test like this on the first day of school?" Midoriya gulped. "How am I gonna make it past this?"

"That's not fair," Their teacher sighed he had hoped they would all have understood what situation they were in. "Its only the first day! You can't just send someone home out of the blue like that its not fair."

"Neither are natural disasters, selfish villains, nor catastrophes. These are things real heroes have to deal with on a daily basis. You want to be come a real one don't you? Then get those fantasies out of your head that life's fair. We plan on making your lives hell here so when the real world comes knocking you'll be prepared. Be ready to push yourselves plus ultra make that the primary style you've got. "

He beckoned for them to get ready. "That being said get your butts in gear we're starting with a fifty meter dash."

Tenya took a sip from his water bottle. In accordance with his disapproving look this test was also displeasing. He had to do it though for the Iida legacy. Bakugou rolled his shoulders ready for action. Everyone else did whatever they could to get themselves in the mindset that this was the real deal; whether they made it as heroes or not was all up to what happened in these next eight tests. "Finally you looked like your ready. Now let the games begin."

"Iida. Asui. You're up first."

"Runner's on your mark! Ready? Go!" Tenya sped towards the finish line in three point zero four seconds, Asui followed behind not too long after. Next up was Ochako and Mashirao, Denki and Eijirou and so on. Everyone used their quirks with effectively well as for others, like Midoriya, they simply ran across the finish line. Bakugou implemented his quirk to finish the test in five seconds sowing up the person running with him.

"Bon mon amies but not bon enough." Yuuga Aoyama stood up with Mina also by his side to race. "None of you are using your quirks effectively enough here," He posed. "I'll show you all how." The moment the robot said go he jumped into the air shooting a dazzling beam out of his stomach , he fell face on the ground a second later but stood back up right after.

His entire backside was dirty. "If I fire my beam too long I'll get a tummy ache."

"Despite his annoying attitude finding a way to replicate that laser might prove effective." Leone jotted that down immediately after he hurled internally as Yuuga spun back with a dazzling look at them. "Still does not change my deep hatred for the french however."

"What a dip." Denki commented.

"I could not agree with you more."

"Yaoyorozu. Watanabe. You're up."

Momo and Leone took their places. "Be careful." He stated. "I might run so fast that you'll get blown away."

"You should be more concerned for yourself." She retorted.

"Ready? Go!"

She disappeared in a blast of smoke when he next opened his eyes Leone already saw Momo at the finish line. "He crossed the finish line in nine point two seconds. Momo had finished in four point six. "Overconfidence is a seed of defeat you should refrain from indulging in it." She walked away, some sort of device attached to her. Leone clenched his teeth. Nine seconds, the tests had only just begun and he was already struggling to get out of last place.

"Next test. We're going to see how strong your grip strength is."

In the gym. Just as Aizawa said they had devices prepared to test their grip strength. "Two hundred and three." He nodded. "That should put me ahead a little bit."

"Holy geez five hundred? Dude you've gotta be some kind of animal."

"Yeah octopuses are sexy!"

"Hm."

Then came the standing long jump, then repeated side steps. The top contenders in the standing long jump and repeated side steps had already been recorded but due to Mineta having such a...peculiar quirk Leone put it to the side disregarding it as important. Next was the ball toss. Ochako stunned everyone with her Zero Gravity quirk tossing it and gaining a score of infinity.

After Leone returned from his throw he saw Deku. He was trembling. "Hey." He jumped at Leone's touch. "You...alright?"

Izuku shook his head. "Everyone's had such an amazing score already. What am I going to do?"

"Just do whatever you did in the entrance exam. Like I said earlier if you made it in here no need to worry about some test. You've got this dummy know go show everyone you deserve to be here." The green haired boy nodded and walked up to throw the ball. "Don't worry even if you do get last place you won't be the one leaving. I'll sacrifice anyone in this class if need be." He promised.

Once in the circle Midoriya stopped cold. What he was thinking about could only be guessed. "Its now or never." He told himself. "Zero or one hundred. It won't happen over night." The adolescent gulped. He pulled back ready to risk his arm to make sure that he out shined everyone in this one event. "The other tests aren't suited for me to properly use it so...here goes nothing."

"Hm." Iida readjusted his glasses. "If Midoriya doesn't do something odds are he's going to wind up in last place."

"Of course he is!" Katsuki pointed. "He's a quirk less small fry how he got in here is beyond comprehension!"

"Huh? He has a quirk. Didn't you hear about what he did in the entrance exam? Out of all the many students who made an attempt at combating the the final obstacle very few succeeded. One group managed to subdue it for sometime while another person, alone, destroyed it completely, that was Midoriya."

"What!"

"Here we go let's see this power."

"Show me Izuku. Show me the power you've been hiding from me."

Done reminiscing Deku prepared to throw the ball. "I won't let them down." Pulling back the power of one for all flowing into his veins Izuku launched the ball! The _whoosh_ feeling never came for him. The moment he released the ball it flew only a few meters and rolled off in front of him. Thirty six meters. "I swear I was just trying to use one for all right then, what's wrong?"

"I erased your quirk." The man shook his head, his eyes were glowing red. "I knew it the judges in during the entrance exam weren't rational in their deciding. Even a kid like you got in."

"Those goggles. No way you're Eraser Head aren't you?"

"Eraser Head?"

"He's a hero-"

"He's a hero who prefers to work in the darkness. If I've read correctly he stays out of the spotlight because he believes it interferes with his quirk."

"...Well thank you Yaoyorozu but I could have done the explanation myself."

"Its fine Watanabe I did it for you."

"What did you plan on using your quirk again and breaking your bones? No one's going to come save you in the middle of a real fight. Do you want others to have to come guard your doll like body?" Deku looked down at the ground he knew that wasn't the intention but to anyone else what he wanted was to stay in more than anything. " Aizawa's cloth flew seizing the teen. "You're like some other over zealous hero I know. You're a liability if all you can do in the fight is throw one punch before going down and you!"

From behind another student was snatched up. "Watanabe what do you think you're doing?"

Leone swallowed hard. "I-I thought that it would be inappropriate for a teacher to grab a student in such a manner. I was thinking to take it upon myself to end whatever problems were occurring over here."

"That's none of your concern. I run this class how I discipline my students also goes along with that. And Midoriya take my final words to you to heart. You cannot become a hero." He released them both. "I've returned your impractical quirk take your final throw and Watanabe go back over there with everyone else before I decide to expel you too."

Deku obeyed. He looked beyond crushed. "I wonder if Sensei gave him some advice?"

"Probably told Deku to get packing him and that idiot as well."

"I don't think he'll be the one sent packing Kacchan."

"What'd you say!?"

Using his eyedropper Aizawa returned his gaze to Midoriya. "Will he use his quirk and try to struggle against my decision? Or will he bow out gracefully? Either choice he doesn't belong here. He should consider this a favor, its much crueler to cut off a dream mid way."

"I still can't control my power but I can't give up either. I want to stay U.A but its not like Aizawa sensei is wrong either, if I want to stay here," Izukue stepped back. "If I want to stay here I've got to work much harder than everyone else!"

"Shame it truly is a waste of a quirk."

"So I will! I'll master this qurik no matter what! Focus on the egg not exploding! Not exploding! Not exploding!" He screamed in his mind. "No matter what to everyone who dared to believe in me, All Might, Mom, Leone, I'm going to make you all proud!" The last point of contact. "Smash!" Deku roared. The force of the ball sent everyone outside back, hair flying in the air, and water in their eyes from the sudden pressure.

"Seven hundred and five point three meters."

"Anyone else feel that?"

"I tasted that."

"Aizawa sensei." Deku turned. "I-I- can still stand!" He told clutching the limp noodle of a finger.

Underneath that dark cowl, Aizawa smiled. "This kid." He said pleased. "So you focused all that power into one finger huh? ...Pros have to be creative with their powers on the spot hm."

Leone bit the inside of his cheek. "Deku...what the heck? So this is what you've been hiding for years." He glanced to his right. Bakugou too was stunned. The boy who had been his punching bag for years was hiding such immense strength? Where did this come from? "Every time I asked you told me you didn't have a quirk but right in front of me you displayed something like this...how long have you been lying to me Izuku? I really hate liars." He huffed.

"He threw it over seven hundred meters that's insane!"

"Finally a hero like record!"

"But his finger appears to be broken what a strange quirk."

"Son of a..." Katsuki mumbled. "If Deku had a quirk he should have gotten it when we were kids what the hell's going on now!?" He growled. Then he thought on what Deku had said to him not too long ago. That someone he looked up to told him that he could be a hero too. "Bastard, I'm getting to the bottom of this! Deku! You nerd tell me how you did that right now or I'll blow your head off!"

Leone grabbed a hold of Katsuki but released him a moment later, his hand reeled back. Possibly Bakugou had a better chance of getting the answers he wanted out of Izuku. So he let him rush ahead to allow the ball of rage to carry out his will. Deku jumped back fearing the pain that Katsuki was going to serve to him but before he reached him he was held back. "What the hell? What's that cloth made out of?"

"It'd be wise of you to stand down Bakugou. You're struggling so hard, too much pressure and this carbon fiber might just make you pass out. I know you can feel those blood vessels popping. Plus I'd really like you to knock it off I have dry eye! Making me use my power too much is a waste of time we need to be continuing on whoever's up next do your throw."

Midoriya shuffled past Bakugou. He was still festering in his anger refusing to move. The next few students had to maneuver around him to do their throw. "Is your finger ok?"

"Yeah. So Leone that was pretty great right? Huh? Leone can you hear me? Um-ah!" Deku jumped back. "What's with that scary look in your eye?"

"Oh...uh nothing." He chuckled nervously. "Anyway your finger's broken from the looks of it, why don't I see if I can fix you up a makeshift splint til the rest of the tests are over?" Leone walked away in search of sticks and something he could use as a form of binding, trying his best to keep the anger he was feeling buried underneath his usual demeanor.

The remainder of the tests passed by quickly. Izuku of course struggled to keep himself composed as he struggled through the pain but was able to keep up none the less. Soon it ended and everyone gather around Aizawa to see their standings. "You should all have a ball park estimate as to where you are. No need to go over everyone individually find your name."

A projection showed in the air. "It doesn't matter what those supposed results are. Deku won't be the one going home today. Sorry Mineta but you're-you are...what the hell?" Leone read the standings one through twenty one. He was nineteen on the list, Minoru was twenty and Deku was... "Twenty one." He gasped. "No. No way. When I took his phone I swear I-"

"By the way I was lying. No one's going home today!"

"What!" A few of the students yelled.

"That was just a rational deception so that you would give it your all."

Leone hit himself over the head for his foolishness. "I was so focused on making sure that Deku passed that I forgot all about thinking rationally myself. Dammit."

"I'm surprised you all didn't figure it out sorry. I probably should have said something." Momo spoke up.

"Yaoyorozu." Leone whispered. "Guess you're smarter than what I gave you credit for. Making such simple mistakes." The boy chided himself. "You came in first in all the events, each time I was looking over at you you had created some form of contraption to augment yourself in the tests. Are you like me?" He wondered but put the thought aside.

Everyone else on the other hand was celebrating the fact that none of them would be going home that day. "That being said everyone head back to class and pick up a syllabus read it over before tomorrow. Midoriya take this note and go to the infirmary have the old lady patch you up and Watanabe come with me."

"Why?"

"You and I are going to the Principal's office because of your little stunt." Leone's heart froze. "No need to be scared you're not in...major trouble." He paused. "Let's go." Begrudgingly Leone followed behind his teacher each step becoming heavier than the last all the way to the Principal's office. He could only imagine the type of cold blooded hero could possibly lead this school.

His father had told him stories of the monster who ran the curriculum of his education back in the day but he never so much got a name. Outside the door Leone struggle to reach for the doorknob so Shouta did it for him then followed up by nudging him in. The room was dark, someone was snoring, was it the beast? "H-hello?" He squeaked.

The sound of a snot bubble popped. "Ah! Hello!" The cheery voice said. "Sorry let me turn the lights on." Leone looked around but failed to find anyone. "Down here." He took a step back was this a mouse? A bear? A raccoon? A tanuki? "Go ahead please take a seat over there. Shouta please come in and join us." The erasure hero followed in. "Now please explain why the two of you are in here today?"

"Explain to him why Watanabe, you know what I'm talking about."

Leone was still gripping his P.E pants. He was scared. "No need to be scared here have a gumball!" Nedzu popped one out of the dispenser he had on his desk. "I hear that having one of these on my desks makes me a more approachable boss wouldn't you say Aizawa." He shrugged giving a, 'I suppose." response. "Well that's good." He grinned. "Now young man please explain the story to me why are you in here?"

Leone spit the gum out. "Guess Dad was over exaggerating." He thought. "I attempted to change the results on Aizawa sensei's telephone today. I wanted to fudge the results a bit so that a friend of mine wouldn't be sent home today."

"Now tell him how you were planning to do that."

"In accordance with my quirk I planned to hack into his phone and make it so that no matter what score my friend was given they would change with someone else in the classroom. I choose a boy at the bottom of the list as to not arouse too much suspicion. I promise you my actions," He began but fell silent. "No excuse me I was about to lie."

Mr. Principal pinched his chin. "Well he doesn't seem like a bad boy but..." He nodded. "Your name is Leone correct?" The boy nodded his time. "Well Leone while I am appalled that you would take the cheating route I'm glad that you feel so strongly enough about someone that you would take this course of actions. Students need to have strong bonds with one another in order to succeed so keep that feeling strong but know where to stop next time. I'll look over your actions as long as your promise never to try to pull down a fellow student in a similar fashion."

That was it? He was getting off with a slap on the wrist? "Of course I'll have to tell your guardian about this infraction but I'm sure the worst that will come is that you'll be barred from eating dessert for a week or two, however other than that you're fine." He nodded. "Good! I'm glad we came to an understanding I suppose beings with similar quirks can come to compromises much quicker. Your face shows me that you're curious! Suffice to day my quirk High Spec is a lot like your Neuron Surge but without such a deadly drawback. Yours is more like _kaboom_! While mine is more like _brrrr_ though I'm sure you'll work past it with time." The principal slapped his hands together.

"We're done now so you can go ahead and leave! Try to keep a positive attitude and work with your comrades not against them okay? But Leone," He said quickly. "Be a good boy or else..." Leone felt sick he felt a phantom force gripping his throat. "I may have to result to more drastic measures if you don't listen. Do you comprehend?"

He nodded. The feeling ended abruptly. Unnerved Leone left the room looks like had been wrong again. "That creature aligns perfectly with how he was described."


	6. Unparalleled Power

**Chapter 6: Unparalleled Power**

After such an interesting first day the students could hardly believe how normal their other classes were. Math, history, science, english were the typical run of the mill classes, not a slight difference. They were so normal to a degree that some could hardly believe that they were apart of the most rigorous hero course in the world. Lunches were fair better however as the cooking hero, Lunch Rush, cooked for them along with a few of his sidekicks. "Deku, as usual, having a fangasm." His friend looked off to the side.

With their new high school life came two new friends Iida and Ochako. Begrudgingly he accepted them as he had a feeling that his was simply the way things would be for the time being. However among all the normalcy there is one class that shines more than all the rest, Hero Training. This class was easily the most fun for class 1A this would be their first time. "So Leone what do you think of my narrator voice? Hey were you even paying attention!?" All Might asked.

"Um yeah uncle justice and peace right?" His nephew was looking down at his phone while he pranced across the rooftops towards U.A. "By the way can we go back in that direction?" Leone pointed to the left. The blonde man cocked his head wondering what could be going through his mind. Maybe there was incident that he wanted to investigate. All Might waited expectantly. "There was a Blastoise over there."

"Really Leone?" The hero sighed.

 _~U.A High~_

"Why is it exactly as he said too?" Leone facepalmed himself. The other teachers had to be giving his uncle "updates" about what Leone was doing since his little incident with Aizawa but he never believed that All Might himself would be basically stalking him. He may have walked by like we was just picking up from Lunch Rush but that was the same sort of nonchalant walk he partook whenever he passed by Leone's room.

"Hm," Tenya looked up form his food. "What's the matter with you?" He asked.

"Nothing." He commented going back to his rice. "Anyway you guys excited to be getting our costumes today? They're a little behind schedule but better late than never I suppose."

"Totally! Mine looks so cool I spent hours designing it! Ochako pumped her fists. "What about you Deku, excited?"

"Yeah..." Izuku pushed his food around. "Just promise not to laugh."

"Why would we laugh?" Iida asked.

"Leone knows why." Midoriya mumbled.

Suddenly six sets of eyes were on him. "What are you two looking at me as if I have the holy grail of knowledge? Well sorry to disappoint but you guys but I don't think it's worth my time to explain. No need to waste my breath on something you'll see soon." Leone scarfed down the last remaining bits of his food and got up. "Anyway I'm going to head back to the classroom. Our training's going to start next period so you guys should try to finish up soon as well. See ya."

Ochako scratched her head. Contrary to what Izuku had told her earlier that Leone loved explaining things. "What's wrong with Leone Deku?"

The green-haired trainee looked on at his friend as he left. He was not acting too much differently. Maybe it was something regarding his father? Leone always got like this whenever something revolving around him was brought up. Not much else seemed to phase him. No need to bother their new friends, Leone would tell them when he wanted. "He's probably just thinking about something." He smiled. "

"Now here comes my favorite part of the day. Just a little bit more tea. Nothing in my teeth. Yep! Ok," He inhaled. "I am here! Walking through the door, like a normal person!" All Might stomped through the door. Every child in the room burned with excitement.

"He's even wearing his Silver Age costume. He must really want to pump us us." Leone sighed.

"Welcome your most important class at Yuuei high! The cornerstone of your education! The building blocks that will eventually allow each and everyone of you to become the most sparkling heroes that you can be! This is basic Hero Training or Heroing one oh one! There's not other class that can truly teach you how to be a pro and fight in the name of justice." He posed. "Today we won't be pulling any punches! We're going for the gold today with battle training!"

The class stirred even more. Katsuki grinned sinisterly imaging all the way he planned to annihilate any opponent. More than a few of those thoughts warped to how he would whoop Deku. "But of course there's no way we'll be sending you out looking like a bunch of children even though you are! We gotta make sure that you're all looking good!" Panels in the classroom slid out. "These were all based on your specifications that you sent in before school started! Get dressed and meet me at the training grounds!"

"Yessir!"

"Leone." All Might pulled him to the side. "There's a slight problem with your request."

"What? I asked for things that were so simple to find and craft. I knew I should have taken care of it myself." He shook his head. "Whatever. Just tell me what was the problem I'll make due without the mods."

All Might held up his outfit. Leone's jaw hit the ground. "The problem was that I hadn't finished iron pressing it yet. I figured that it would cling to your skin a little too much and interfere with you fighting." The boy's face scrunched up. He took the outfit and stormed off. "I know he doesn't like being the butt of jokes and all," The hero took out his phone. "But the faces he makes when he gets made is too cute."

 _~Battlefield Beta~_

All Might waited. He wondered why they were taking so long. Back when he was attending U.A some hazing did occasionally go in the locker room but this class did not seem like the group to bully. "Wait...there we are!" The students were making their way down the hall. "Clothes make the pros ladies and gentlemen and looking at you those suits you are the proof! Take it to heart heroes in training! There's not a singly one of you who doesn't look cool! Well...aside from young Midoriya." He had just caught up to the group.

"Nice costume Leone." Denki flashed him a thumbs up. "I bet you gave those people working for the Clothing Allowance a run for their money for your outfit."

"Yeah I was actually getting worried because of the comment a certain someone said." He spoke up. Leone turned to checked all the costumes out accessing how they aided in everyone's quirks. "Katsuki," He mumbled. "Those gauntlets. Do they increase his natural fire power my being stored with maybe gun powder? Or maybe they're reservoirs for nitroglycerin? That would explain the pins." He nodded. "Next on the list is Asui...Tsu. Can I ask what functions your suit gives you."

"Hm." She leaned in. "You gotta stop mumbling. By the way you can look you know its not like I'm naked or anything." Leone refused to look. "Well fine then. You see these, no you can't actually." She began again. "These goggles of mine were specially made for my eyes. I'll be able to see underwater better, the flippers were made to make my swimming even better, and the suit also helps with that. What are you a monk?"

"No," He grumbled. "Just don't worry about it."

"If you say so." She shrugged.

Leone turned his attention to Deku. "Well look at you, almost the spitting image of uncle. Just take away the muscles and the gargantuan smile. Seems you compensated with the latter though. Not too flashy though I could have added a few things for you. Maybe I could have added some healing agent in the suit to keep your bones from breaking or your muscles from ripping apart. Don't press too harshly on the quirk subject." He finished with a thought.

"No. No that's fine. But your outfit," He gazed at it. The outfit was for the most part simplistic. Across his eyes was a blue vizor that connected to his ears like a sort of headset, a blue and white jacket that had a weaving of flames on the side and reached down to his knees, a bulky looking gold belt, pants, and boots. "You look like a new aged hero! What does it do?"

The boy in blue wagged his finger. " I can't go revealing my secrets. Battle training's against each other today. I don't want you to have an advantage over me. And Ochako your- I can see way too much."

"How do you know that? I thought maybe it would be against more of those bots like during the exam." Ochako asked.

"I've got an inside man."

"Now that you're ready let's start the training."

"Sir!" Iida shouted. "This is the same place that we conducted out entrance exams; will we be still fighting in more urban environments?

"No we're picking up the pace because of the increase in villain attacks recently. Besides most battles you see on the news are fought outside but in the world of the of pros the truly despicable villains hide in the shadows and conduct their business indoors. Think about cartoons you all watched as children about secret lairs hit the nail on the head perfectly. So we're preparing you for the best of the best! You'll be split into teams of two!"

Asui raised her hand. "Isn't this a little advanced?"

"Of course it is! The real training is on the battlefield!"

"Sir will you be deciding who wins?"

"How much can we hurt the other team?" Bakugou and Leone huffed.

"Do we have to worry about getting expelled again?"

"Does this cape look stylish enough to you?"

"Shut up!" The adult forced his voice to stay low. "Let me finish talking youngsters." He opened up a script. "Here's a basic rundown. The villains have stored a weapon somewhere in their hide out its up to the heroes to either capture the villains or the weapon. For a villain win they either need to capture the heroes or defend their weapon! Time's limited so let's get to picking these lots!"

Momo stepped up the the lot box. "Team C, so that means I'm with Watanabe. Sir doesn't that leave someone out?" She asked.

"Who could we possibly be miss-" Someone tugged on All Might's cape. "Hello young man who're...you're young Mineta!" He coughed twice. "Excuse me I seem to forgot all about you. You're far, ahem, shorter than even I imagined." Tears welled in the little boys eyes. "We have all the teams filled though adding him to a team may swing the favor for either team. It wouldn't be fair to just put him anywhere. Probably better to ask. Would anyone care to take this strapping young lad on their team."

Everyone was silent. "No one really?"

"We'll take him." Leone pushed Minoru towards him and Momo. She shuttered a bit mostly due to his height.

"Thanks Leone!" Minoru chimed.

"Yeah. Yeah." He crossed his arms. "You're grapes are versatile, only reason I wanted you on this team." Leone kept this part to himself. "Izuku got paired with Uraraka. Hopefully he doesn't let that distract-"

"So Watanabe I think it would be wise to prepare some sort of battle...why are you looking away? Hey I'm talking to you. Watanabe?"

"And of course yours is the most revealing." He cried internally. "I never pegged you for that type of woman Yaoyorozu."

All Might reached back into the boxes. "And the first two groups who are going to be fighting are! These guys!" He raised the balls high into the air. "Team D and team A! Team A gets to be the heroes while D is the villain team. Get in gear and head to the first battle building. Everyone else follow me to the monitoring room."

"Good luck Deku."

"Thanks Leone!" Midoriya waved. All Might's protege clenched his fist. He could feel Kacchan's gaze. Deku's look was one of determination; his bully couldn't stand that damned look. It was the same one he had given him for years. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how he taunted or raved Izuku kept that same look in his eyes. Bakugou needed to crush it. This new Deku was something he would not tolerate.

He and Ochako read over the long list of details All Might had given them just before dashing off towards the monitoring room. "So they can move the weapon to any floor huh? As long as they don't move it from the building after they decide on a place to put it anything goes. What should our plan be Deku?"

"Well," He put up the pamphlet. "Knowing Kacchan he'll probably be on offense if we get close to the weapon. I doubt that he would follow Tenya's advice which might be to just put it somewhere and stay put."

"That's logical so Iida would definitely think that was the best course of action." She agreed. "But if what you're thinking turns out to be true what're we gonna do? Katsuki got the highest score on the exam, like he keeps telling us," She groaned. "Without any rescue points. I don't think our odds are very good if he's going to be the guard dog for the weapon."

"True." He nodded. "But I've got a plan just for that."

"Ready villain team?"

"Roger." They said together.

"Hero team?"

"Let's do this!"

"Good. Begin!" Ochako and Izuku entered the building. It was entirely made of metal. They searched door after door progressing slowly. They reconvened in the middle of the floor confirming that they had found nothing. The only option left was to keep moving. No sense in stopping they were on a time limit. "My I suppose Aizawa was wrong. Young Bakugou isn't being-"

"Deku!" The door to the second floor exploded outwards. All Might's head snapped down being made wrong all of a sudden hurt. "About time you made it up here. What's it been two minutes. Wasting all your time like isn't smart of a "hero"." He jeered. "Now we can finally get to business!" He swung with his right. Midoriya grabbed his arm tossing him onto the ground, looking to his partner. The brown haired girl hopped over Bakugo but while doing tapped his forehead. "What the hell is this."

"Good job Ochako."

"You were right! He swung with his right just like you predicted."

Midoriya had predicted him attacking with his left? Out of all his appendages? "That little bastard." He floated in the air trying to steady himself. He pulled pin on his bracelets but without enough stored reservoirs it only succeeded in sending him flying backwards. "I'm getting farther away! But..." Katsuku grinned.

"Katsuki what's wrong? I heard explosions have you already engaged the enemy?"

"Just do your job." He yelled. "I've got this."

"Why can't he just listen?" Tenya sighed. "It seems that my partner is out of the fight now." He turned his back. "If I am to play the villain I must try my hardest to perform the correct duties! Though I wish I had a swiveling chair and kitten. That would make me truly evil! Hahaha!"

"Sounds like Iida's trying to get into his role."

"When do we strike."

"He won't leave the room I'm sure. so I think the best course of action will be to just rush. He may be fast and able to take on multiple enemies but even he can't protect the weapon forever."

"Alright then on three?"

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" They charged into the room. The glasses wearer spun on his heels. He skidded behind Midoriya and kicked him in the sides sending him to the opposite side of the room. Uraraka screamed at the sight. He shifted his focus to her and smashed the girl directly into Deku.

The engine boy crossed his arms. "In the name of villainy! I will stop the both of you!" He swore.

The hero team gathered themselves and stood once more. One mess up and Iida was done for. "Come on Ochako one more push and I'm sure we can take him down." They fought together counter each of Tenya's moves pushing him further back. "We've got it now!" Deku elbowed his friend making him hunch over. Together they reached for the weapon.

"I'm coming for you Deku!" Both teenagers froze. They turned back a bright light filled the grey corridors behind them. The blonde blasted up the stairs scorching everything on his past them. He grabbed Ururaka on his way in, she was in the air with him. "How'd you make me float like that dammit?" She refused to say a word. He thought back to the one time he had seen Ochacko use her quirk. Tying his legs around her, Katsuki forced her to press her finger tips together. Back on the ground the boy tossed her back into the hall with Deku. "Too bad shrimp. I'm not falling for the same trick a second time."

He propelled himself back down on the ground. "Thank you for your assistance Bakugou. I'm sure together that we can defeat them."

"I'm fine on my own. Didn't need your help in the first place."

The Ingenium pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't argue Tenya." He said to himself. "He's here now. There's no way Izuku can fight us without hurting himself I'm pretty sure. He's had years to mature his quirk and the backlash even now is simply too much. Uraraka can be dealt with easily as well as long as I use the walls I can fight and Katsuki can still fly around. This win is ours."

"Seems like they put all their eggs in one basket." Momo whispered. "Or maybe it's better to say that they simply ran out of time?" She wondered. "Either way I firmly believe that his is the end for the hero team. Katsukui and Iida can't separate when their enemies are staring them in the face. If they do that they risk losing."

"I doubt this is the end to their plan." Leone engaged her. Momo looked at him from the side. " Moments like these are perfect for when the enemy think that they have won to pull out the trump card. The nail that'll put them in their coffins. If Izuku really wants to win he'll have to use _that._ His quirk is the only thing that can possibly save him and Ochako now."

"Rah!" Katsuki roared. He aimed for the green clad hero. "What the-?" Deku tied tape around the boy's leg. He pulled his leg out. He had forgotten that they had the stupid tape on them. The talented boy raised his arm again. "You're not going to beat me Deku." a blast escaped his finger tips filling the room but only the hero's half. He pushed the smoke aside. "You're still beneath m-augh!" He was in the air then on the ground.

His face smashed against the stainless steel then he was thrown. Ochacko reached for Tenya and jumped back colliding with Katsuki! They fell out the window. Again they went for the weapon only to be interfered again. Iida pulled his cohort in evil back into the room. "Deku!" He knocked the girl out of the way. "I'm getting tired," his voice rang out. "Of you," A stabbing punch, "And that damn look on your face," a blow to the stomach, "Wipe it off!" finally a roundhouse. "You're nothing! Haven't even used your damn quirk. Still think I'm a joke now." Deku flew backwards, nitro glycerine dripping off his clothing

A sullen look on his face. The bully beamed happily. That was the look that Deku deserved to have on his face. Those eyes and the look that he had on his face were reserved for people with true potential like Katsuki. It seemed as if he had finally given into defeat. He rose again, a hero always does. He wiped the blood off his lip and ushered for his attacker to take another swing. This took the cake.

A right hook. This was the end. Deku thought a smokescreen blinded his vision. He jumped. The faux villain winded up a punch. Izuku spun taking a guess as to where he would be attacking with his vision semi restored he attacked chopping his old friend's neck. He was on the ground. Izuku got on top his arm brimming with power. "I really didn't want things to turn out like this." The floor disappeared from underneath them, the weapon gone. Uraraka and Tenya separated and ran to their classmates.

A gaping hole was in place of the ground now. Izuku was out cold on. Bakugou after what seemed like forever finally took a breath. He found it hard to see that he was still alive. Nothing but darkness was beneath him. He noticed that something was falling down his cheek, a bug?" He flicked it. He scowled on his fingers tips was blood, his own. Upon further inspection it was a full blown cut. "The wind pressure?" He picked up Izuku's body. "You rat!" His gloves burned hot.

"Stop it Bakugou!" Tenya restrained him. "The bout's over, the weapon's gone."

"Leave him alone Bakugou! You won. We didn't get the weapon. I'm sorry Deku," She ran over to him. "I couldn't go through with the plan."

Katsuki slung the body back onto the ground and shoved his hands into his pockets. "That's right. I won. I will always, win!"

The recovery bots were sent in. The three children with minor injuries rejoined the rest of the class. Izuku was sent to the infirmary. "Good thing that's been taken care of." Their teacher nodded. "You performed well Young Midoriya. Time to discuss! Who would like to point out what both teams could have done better in their approach and fights."

The mature teenager raised her hand. "I think that-"

Leone spoke up. "I'll start with the heroes. They started off well putting Kacchan out of commission for a little while when they first engaged him, however instead of simply leaving him there and pressing on they should have stopped to tie him up. It may have been risky due to his strength but in the long run it's quite possible that this could get them hurt. In another course of action they could have blocked up the stairways with random debris. They were too hasty. I won't make the same stupid mistakes. Now for the v-"

Momo interjected. "The villains should have made a better attempt to work together. Katsuki made a grave error in engaging both heroes alone and while he may be powerful he is still only one person. Working with Iida would have granted them a greater chance for victory. Luckily enough Katsuki was able to maneuver around and ultimately force Ochacko to get him back on the ground. Tenya held the two heroes off long enough for his partner to return. After that it was a contest of strength and by the winners we all know who won."

The number one hero slowly raised his thumb. "Good for both of you! Gold stars. I wanted to explain a little but but they took everything. Next up," He rebounded. "Teams B hero side, team C villains! Head on over!" They did. "Alright you know the rules. Things get out of hand I'll step in, villains you have five minutes to set up. Heroes wait for my signal then strike!"

The three villains entered the building. "So we're up against Todoroki. I'm worried about our chances. He and Shouji's power combined may overwhelm us even with strong defenses."

"Don't worry about that Momo all you gotta do is flash your boobs and-"

The two tuned their horny classmate out. "Don't worry about them. I've got a plan."

"Mind telling me what it is then?"

" _Psh!_ No," Leone stated. "just sit back and do whatever it is you have on your mind no matter how frivolous. This is where I shine."


	7. Intent

**Chapter 7: Intent**

"Hero team begin the operation."

"Let's go." Todoroki grabbed Menzou's arm shaking his head. "I'll go in alone." Saying that he placed his arm on the metal walls and froze the entire building solid. He made the domain his within a moment's notice.

"Huh? Whoa what the hell is this?" Mineta gasped. Leone grabbed hold of him and Momo latching the group to the ceiling. The room froze solid. He dropped them back to the ground and shook his head. "I won't be getting fooled twice." He said to himself. "Alright you two stick to the plan and...oh my gosh." The boy took off his jacket and handed it to the girl. "This is what you get for not wearing clothing to a battlefield."

"Th-thank you." She said shakily.

"No problem. Makes it easier to look at you now. Well I'm off." He said with a wave. The door to their hideout closed shut. "Let's see where they are." The vizor lit up showing two silhouettes not too far from him. "Ok," he said with a roll of his shoulders. "Let's see if my fear was well placed or not Shouto."

Todoroki walked composed throughout the building searching for the weapon. He believed that eventually he would run into one of the three people in the group but even then they would be no trouble. "Everything alright in there Shouto?" The octopus hero asked. "Nothing to report." He responded. "I've almost check the entirety of the first floor I'll be making my way up to the second in-gah!"

He spat. "What the!?" He jumped backwards avoiding the next attack. "Watanabe? Why isn't he frozen? Doesn't matter I just need to capture him now!" He shot forward using the ice to propel himself. "Acting like Bakugou, this is your loss." He failed to take hold. Leone jumped upwards vaulting over the hero's head. Once over him he delivered a quick kick to his backside and skate off. "Damn it. Menzou," He said into the mic. "I need your assistance. I'm unfreezing the floor."

"Roger coming in." The boy dashed into the building the moment the ice melt searching for his partner. "Over there!" Leone glanced to the right having to double take- a scowl crossed his face. "Grab him before he can head up to the second floor!" Menzou rushed him reaching for his opponent stopping him was a wall of ice. He immediately looked over to his partner. "Why did you do that?"

The chilly youngster swore it was not him. "Watanabe must have some sort of device on him to create ice." He concluded melting the walls. "We should stick together we don't know where the other two are."

"Yeah I can't hear them either. They must be staying silent somewhere to ambush us." They proceeded quietly up the stairs. At the top of the stairs they checked their corners, once checked they advanced. "Where could they be?" No sound could be heard anywhere. The boys could only rely on their wits and quick reactions. "Well that takes care of the second and third."

Todoroki nodded following behind his classmate up the next set of stairs. "Where are they hiding? Watanabe was unfrozen so I think it's safe to assume the other two are as well. If so why are they allowing us to proceed so calmly especially with so much time left."

"No need to clog our minds with unnecessary thoughts. They're still waiting for us ahead obviously."

"I believe so too but-"

"Not like you'll reach them anyway." _Ding ding ding._ A grenade clanged in front of them. "Tick tick boom." The villain wagged his finger. The hallway burned brightly searing the eyes of both the heroes. "Only five minutes left. More than enough traps left to slow them down." He smiled. "All going according to plan. Come on you two make this a little more fun for me."

 _~Observation Room~_

The young heroes sat back in awe watching the spectacle before them. No one wanted to tear their eyes away from their screen as their friends fought against one another. "It's like he's just playing with them. One little mistake and that plan of his is going to fall apart. That glint in his eyes. Leone...are you having fun?" All Might asked.

"Leone's definitely taking to the villain role well like myself." Tenya complimented.

"If it was me that bastard wouldn't be getting away with those cheap tricks." Everyone ignored Bakugou's assertions which only succeeded in angering him further.

"Seems a little unfair though the two smartest people in the classroom working together."

Shouji rubbed his appendages scanning the area. They were still in the tightly confined staircase. Todoroki stood up trying to get the stars out of his eyes. Leone had shown himself again but why? "We need to go." Menzou grabbed Shouto. "He's still on the third floor!"

"Oh no." He said. "That's what I wanted you to know." Leone said throwing out another flash bomb. Shouto was ready creating a wall of ice before both boys charged forward at him. The lone villain sprint off deeper into the base his enemies close behind. "Still need more exercise." He coughed. "They might catch me like this." Endeavor's son was gliding over ice shortening the gap. "The exact opposite."

"Get on. Grab him!" Menzou grabbing their enemy. "Got him!" Leone brandished a knife cutting a thin wire right behind him. Grapes fell to the ground. The boy somersaulted sending the octopus into a nearby wall sticking him to it. "Close but no cigar fellas." He chuckled running away. "No you don't. Shouji where is he?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me where he is!"

"Um, yeah. He's heading towards the fourth floor stairs."

"Ok, gotcha." Grabbing a hold of the ground Shouto felt the vibrations and with one thought yelled out! _Gah!_ Could be heard not too far in the distance. "Got'em." He sighed. He froze the grapes and retrieved his partner. They walked towards the fourth set of stairs. "He should be in this set of ice spikes that I created."

The silver haired boy nodded. "To think he just used him imagination to create the trap. Very interesting."

"Alright Watanabe the game's o-over?" In place of a boy was a white jacket with a large flame on the sleeves and backside. "What is this?"

"Checkmate. Now Yaoyorozu!" They villians jumped over the ice striking at their enemies. Leone engaged Todoroki knocking him off balance. Momo created a whip tying up three of Shouji's arms and reeled him in sending him on the ground. Shouto seized hold of Leone's hand ready to freeze him but found himself on the floor before long. Leone threw out one of his bombs freezing the boy's arm.

Unlike he had predicted Shouto refused to flinch at the pain freezing his quickly. Leone forced him to let go with his other arm and jumped back. He smashed the bits of ice he could and prepared to continue. With a barrage of punched Shouji put Momo on the defensive forcing her back to a wall he pulled back arm and thrust only meeting contact with the metal sheets.

The creator hero flipped into the air dodging his strike and created a second pole. She matched him blow for blow but the longer they fought the less durable her weapons became."Not too good under pressure are you." Her enemy commented. "So in fire power they surpass us for sure but only two minutes left. We just need to stall them for a little while longer." Shouto had enough time was running out.

"I didn't want to have to do this." Ice formed over his right hands a sword was created. In a single flash he struck through his opponent shattering the exoskeleton's arm, spinning on his heels he grabbed hold of Leone then threw him into Momo. To finish he got the tape and tied both of them together facing one another. Watanabe tried to pull away as he was far closer to the girl than he wanted to be. Due to how short he was in comparison to her his face was square in her breast.

Shouji and Shouto sighed their mission mostly complete. The last door to the building was before them they opened it ready to grab the weapon. The only thing in that room was emptiness. "What the hell? Where is the damn thing?" Shouji panicked. "We've checked every floor in this place where could it be!?"

"No way. Think for a moment. I searched the first floor. Menzou and I found nothing on the second and third. The fourth only has one room. Watanabe attacked me on the first and third. We checked all the floors Watanabe attacked us on the third...wait we didn't check the entirety of the first floor. He attacked me on the first floor and gained all our attention diverting it from where the real weapon was!"

Leone clenched his teeth. "Thirty seconds." He mumbled. The two took off racing for the first floor. "This door." Menzou broke it open and grabbed hold of the weapon. "We did it!" Shouji jumped for joy.

"The winners are...the villian team!"

"Huh? Th-this isn't the weapon." The fake toppled over. "It is smaller than in the videos wasn't it."

"What the?" Leone and Momo had gotten free. "Where the hell is the weapon at?"

"Hm." Momo looked off to the side. Leone glanced at her wondering what could be going through her head at the moment. She had deviated from his plan and the weapon was not in it's intended location. "Good job Momo!" Mineta raced down the stairs ready to jump for her. She sidestepped causing him to plant his face into the sheets. "Man if it weren't for you we woulda lost for sure."

"So not only did you not listen you moved the weapon. That's cheating isn't it?"

"Not exactly." She responded.

"How did you do it then?" He wondered. He entered the room while everyone else left. There were crowbars around the room as well as screws thrown around. The real weapon was poking through on the second floor. "She broke open the floor and moved its location. I suppose according to the rules the two rooms technically became one. How astute of her," Leone coughed. "Wh-why am I still so c-cold...?"

"Watanabe get out of there we need to start the next test." Momo returned. "Watanabe? Watanabe!?" He shivered on the ground unable to move. The mock battles continued with everyone showing off their quirks. The battles continued to be flashy everyone giving it their all but none matched the spectacular breathtaking atmosphere of the first. At the end of their battles they made their way over to Recovery Girl's office.

 _~Class 1-A~_

"Izuku and Leone have been gone all day. Possibly due to the strain of their battles," Tenya readjusted his glasses. "They did both fight against arguably the strongest members of our classroom today after all.

"Pretty sweet how you wounded Katsuki though." They laughed opening up the door. The class rushed over jumping in their faces. "I just had some ice embedded in my chest must have been when Shouto attacked me. I'm sure it was an accident." Leone walked past the group who was now focused on Deku. Momo sat alone reading a book. "Ahem." He coughed twice.

She looked up for a moment only to return her eyes to her book. "I see that you're fine."

"Yes. Um...thank you for getting me to the Recovery Girl so quickly. She said my body could have frozen from the inside out." He rubbed the back of his neck. He had a feeling that she was waiting for something but for the sake of his pride he did not want to say it. She glanced up and sighed. She gathered her books and headed for the door. "Yaoyoruzu," He grabbed her arm. "Would you...mind coming with me to my house this evening. I feel it is the only proper way to thank you."

"You saved my life before it's only-"

"No I don't mean that." He whispered. "Without you today my plan would have failed. I'm not so pompous to not admit where I am at fault. So to make it up to you how about I make you dinner or whatever." His head snapped to the side. "But if you don't want to I understand I'm not very good at cooking anyway you'd probably throw up and-"

"Sure."

"I knew it. I'm sorry for-what?" He asked flushed.

"Sure I'll just need to inform my parents."

"Th-then would you allow me to walk you home at the very least."

"Sure. I'll be waiting by the front gate when you've gathered your things." She walked off.

"Leone you player." Uraraka noogied him. "I didn't think you'd have the heart to ask a girl so directly like that."

"Y-you've only known me for a weak how could you know anything." He stumbled over his words. Try as he might every word only caused him to blush more and more. "I'm just trying to properly thank her for performing an intellectual feat!"

"According to Midoriya you've never shown interest in a female before. He started to believe that you batted for the same team." Tenya's glasses flashed.

"I do not like her!" He said flustered. "Izuku!" He yelled tackling his friend. "Stop telling people my business all the time!"

Shouto was leaned against a pillar on the outside. Momo passed by having gotten off the phone with her parents. The two locked eyes she stopped. He began to speak. "You do know who he is don't you?"

"Obviously."

"Then why did you help him? That was the perfect opportunity to get rid of him."

"...I don't know."

"You don't know? Ok. Think of this question, "The son of the man who almost killed the symbol of peace is in front of you, according to reports he's the spitting image of the same man. His mannerisms, the way he talks, acts, and walks are all mirror images. You believe he's someone you can trust until he's gotten what he wants out of you. Then he stabs you in the back. Wouldn't you kill that seed?", or at the very least that's how my father put it."

"Didn't you say you despised your father?"

"Yes and to be honest after my first attempt I was ready to let him go however today got me worried. He's more resourceful than I pegged him for."

"And you're willing to kill him for that?"

"I don't want to. But...that man said I could see my mother if I did."

"Yaoyoruzu," Leone puffed descending the steps. "Sorry I took so long. Ah Todoroki," He extended his hand. "Well fought today." The young man took his hand and disappeared. "You ready to go?" She nodded.

 _~All Might's House~_

"So to start," He set down the plates of food. "Think of a conversation starter you did invite her here after all. Dang it I should have read more books on this subject. Talking to girls is far more difficult than talking to males." He thought. "Yaoyoruzu would you mind telling me about your quirk a little bit more? I have an inkling about everyone in our classes but yours still alludes me."

"Hm," She thought back to Todoroki's words. She shook the thoughts. "I can show you better than I can tell you.

"What do you-wow." She materialized an exact replica of fork she was using. "I can basically create any non living object."

"Interesting." Leone pulled his destroyed jacket out of his backpack. "To keep us on even ground let me show you this. This jacket I requested from the clothing allowance has two distinct purposes." He pointed to the fibers. "These were made specifically to dampen the pain I feel whenever I use my quirk. I could have asked them to nullify it completely but that would have taken too long. Secondly," He pointed to the flame on the back. "The inside of this houses an auxilarry power unit for my exoskeleton."

"It seems you've thought this through very much."

"Yes but there's still more to do. Much much more. That being said this suit isn't the only one of my projects. Follow me." He forcefully grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs. In his room, which was surprisingly clean for him, were papers tossed around on a desk. "You see this." He brought her over to his work table. "You see this?"

"Is that an action figure?"

"No. No. It's name is C.C. It's supposed to be a personal assistant for me and continue work on projects for me but you see," He cracked open the back. "There's a particular piece I'm missing. Could you please make it for me?"

"Let me get a look at the parts and components it needs." I no time flat she had created the object. Leone jammed it in the back and screwed it shut. A moment passed, then another, and another, and another. "It seems it still need more work on it."

"I don't think so!" The figure popped up. "Booting system! Booting system! The whole board is green! C.C, that's me, is ready to work creator...creators!" It saluted them.

"Holy crap it works! Holy crap it works! Haha! Recording nine thousand seven hundred and seventy-seven C.C is finally operational! Thank you Yaoyorozu!" He said hugging her. A second later he reeled back apologizing for what he had done. "Goodbye," He had brought her home. A sly smile crossing his face. "One step closer. Thank you Yaoyorozu. One upped twice by you in one day. You truly are interesting." He said sincerely. "Welcome to the list of people I desperately want to defeat." He put her name on the list right under Izuku Midoriya. An ever growing list.


	8. Iida Stands Tall

"Hey there kids Present Mic here. Turn out we've got a few questions regarding our boy Leone. Seems his quirk is the main things on everyone's mind! How's about I give you some information to arm yourselves with ahem. Leone Watanabe, Quirk: Neuron Surge. His quirk causes the neurons in his brain to go into a frenzy by the activation of its user. This overclocks his brain making it even faster than the fastest supercomputer. The guy can think faster, react faster, hell even move faster! Nowhere near as much as our Iida but it's a bit faster than your average teen. Unfortunately there's a drawback. Currently Leone can only use his quirk for a minute or so before the overclock catches up to him and he hits zero. He'll be out like a light and out of the fight. Mainly he uses this quirk for creating and upgrading his inventions or to get out of tight spots. Hope this clears up any confusion we'll be seeing' you next time!"

 **Chapter 8: Iida Stands Tall**

Leone straightened his tie again. He stared at himself in the mirror almost proud that he had fully dressed himself without assistance, however ,taking another look, he sighed. At the back of his neck there was a knot. "So focused on completing the task." He took the tie off and began once more. It was not as nice as the first time but functioned.

He trot down the hall towards his legal guardian's room. Leone cracked the door open and tiptoed in. "Uncle I'm walking to school today. See you later." All Might mumbled something in his sleep. His nephew took that as conformation and went on his way. He locked the door to their house and started on. His phone rang. "Huh? Oh hey Aniki. What...yeah I'm on my way but-what do you mean the washing machine's broken too? And the other controller!? Oh my gosh. Fine I'll be over soon."

 _~U.A Hero Academy~_

Momo checked the seat next to hers again. She looked to the door again. She looked up to the clock again. Midoriya was in his seat, as were Iida, and Uraraka, but where could Leone be? He was punctual, she knew that much, and more times than not he would scold Izuku for making him late but now he wasn't even in his seat after the second period. "Ok," Eraserhead spoke up. "I'm sure we're all tired of waiting for Leone. So let's get to the reason we're all missing out on lunch."

The students perked up at their teacher's words. "We need to go ahead and pick a class president and vice president."

Naturally everyone wanted the job. Each person, aside from Deku, yelled out why they should be voted. "Stop this immdiately!" Iida raised out of his seat. "We'll do this by a democratic vote. I'll write everyone's names on the board then we shall vote on who we think would do the best job."

"But..." His hand was firmly in the air still. "Isn't obvious you want it the most?" A few minutes passed. Everyone picked a candidate and returned to their seats.

"So we've got a tie for class president between Izuku Midoriya and Leone Watanabe. Can't believe the kid got so many votes without even being here." Shota thought. "Who voted for Leone?"

"Obviously it was Deku and Leone's dumbass friends! He shouldn't be on the board he's not even here!" Bakugou shouted. He crossed his arms, gritting his teeth. The blonde had not even gotten one vote.

"Hm. Bakugou's right. We can't exactly force Leone to become president without his consent. I think it's best for us to go with the two runner ups. Izuku Midoriya and Momo Yaoyorozu, respectively you're the class president and vice president. Do with that what you will." The class broke out screams praising their friends. "Alright get to lunch already. We're going on a little field trip next period."

As usual the lunchroom was filled with students from everywhere. Iida was poking at his food. "Guys I don't think I'm the right fit for the job." Deku sighed. "I mean I never even got elected back in Middle School for anything."

"You'll be fine." Tenya encouraged him. "I know you might have felt better if Leone was the one in charge but that's not how it's going to work. Besides you're courage and quick thinking under stress, along with your strength make you a fantastic leader. That's the reason I voted for you anyway."

"Wait you voted for me? I thought all of us voted for Leone."

"I voted for you!" Uraraka chimed in. "I thought it'd be awesome if you were the class president."

"Huh?" Izuku pinched his chin. "Then who voted for else voted for him? Hm. Did you guys hear someone sneeze?" Ochako and Iida shook no. "Oh well. Where is he anyway?" He checked his phone. None of the text messages he sent had been replied to yet. "And All Might isn't here either. They usually show up around the same time."

"Maybe they live close by one another?" The girl asked. "Whenever Leone's not walking home with us he's usually with All Might. Oh what if they're related! Like father and son!"

"Unlikely. The media would have told the whole world if All Might had a son. Aside from that look at their quirks. Leone's seems to amplify his brain capacity while All Might's grants him a strength with seemingly no comparison. They're far too different. Your theory would have a more solid base if Leone had a hybrid of the two. Besides they don't even share a last name."

"Maybe it's his mom's last name."

Izuku's friend's continued with their discussion. "His mom?" Deku wondered who that could be. Leone never spoke much about his family. The only person he could ever recall him speaking about was his father.

"Izuku!" The boy in question jumped. "Come now you must know who Leone's actual father is. You've been friends for years correct?"

"Y-yeah. Leone's dad...the last time I remember he said his dad was in jail."

"In jail you say? The name Watanabe isn't very common with some proper digging we could discover who he is."

"I-I- don't think Leone would like that very much." Deku flailed his hands. "I don't think it's right to do that. We might bring up some old wounds. Leone doesn't talk about his dad for a reason. I know that much."

Iida readjusted his glasses. Midoriya was too innocent for his own good. He should consider this as a chance to bond with his friend more. "It was merely a suggestion."

"Merely?" Midoriya and Uraraka said in tandem.

"Wait a second Iida...the way you talk. I've been meaning to ask about it before but you're a rich boy aren't you!?"

He gaped. The youngest Ingenium clenched his fist in anger at himself. "I've been trying to change my speech patterns so that I would not be called that." His classmates gave him the stare. He groaned there was no other choice but to explain to them. "Yes my family have been heroes for generations. I am the second son to the Ingenium line."

"What!? So cool!"

"Do you guys know the Turbo Hero, Ingenium?"

"Of course! He's a really popular hero who has over sixty-five sidekicks! He's currently working at a huge agency in Tokyo! No way! Iida is he your-"

"Correct! He is my elder brother! He is a likeable hero who honors the rules and leads people. I've set my sights on being a hero because I want to embody justice just like my brother. However I still think it is too early for me to try lead others. Unlike you, Midoriya, I failed to figure out the point of the practical exam. And even though you lost to Bakugou and I you displayed a level of intellect and tact that surpassed me."

"Iida...I tihnk this is the first time I've ever seen you smile!"

"What!? I smile all the time!"

Izuku was a really amazing in his own way. "Ingenium is to Iida what All Might is to me. But I need to tell him. He's been trying to encourage me so it's the least I could do." He assured himself. "Iida about the entrance exam-" The school bell rang. "Is it time for class again already?"

Students started popping out of their seats. "There has been a level three security breach. All students please evacuate outdoors promptly."

"Excuse me. What's level three security?"

"It means someone is trespassing on school property. There's never been a reason to go to level three in all the years I've been here. You should hurry too."

There was a scramble for the exit doors. People were running over each other in an attempt to be one of the first ones outside. "Midoriya! Uraraka!" The glasses wearer cried out. " They were being swept away in the massive clump of bodies. "Who in the world trespassed? Really? It's the press outside!"

"Give us All Might! We've had reports that he's moved into the city! More over there's apparently been a youth hanging around him! Does he have a new sidekick where is his house located!? Just tell us! We know he's here."

"We already told you that he isn't here." Present Mic waved them away.

"Then at the very least give us a brief comment then we'll leave!"

"If we give you one comment you'll want another." Aizawa yawned. "That's just the way the press is."

Present Mic leaned over to his associate. "They're illegal trespassers you know. We could classify them as villains. I don't think boss would be mad if we beat'em up."

"Don't do it Mic. They'll write a bunch of half-truths about you in a heartbeat. Let's just wait for the police."

Iida finished gawking. "How in the world did they get on campus? Darn it. Everyone calm-ow!" The voice grew louder. The stampede was at a standstill but still the kids were finding a way to climb over one another. "Where are the teachers? Are there that many press trying to get in?"

"Would everyone please calm down?"

"Settle down you're killing me over here!"

"Iida!" Uraraka bumped back into him. "What are we going to do? I lost Deku in the crowd."

He thought. "What would Midoriya or my brother do in this situation? That's it! Uraraka make me float!" Her mouth formed an O. She slapped his hand causing him to fly. "Whoa!" He gained altitude fast, even quicker he rocketed to the exit sign. "Be concise, clear, and focused! Everyone!" He began. "Everything is alright! It's just the media outside! There is nothing to panic about! Everything's fine! We, U.A's students, should not be acting in such a fashion! Let us stay calm and collected like the best of the best should!"

A wave of relief shot through the crowd. Police sirens could be heard closing in. They escorted the mass media off the premises and warned them not to come back without permission. After lunch it was time to decide on class officers. "Go ahead class representative choose."

"Y-yes." He trembled. "We will now decide on class-"

"Hey." Leone opened up the door. "Sorry I'm late I had to make a few stops."

"Leone!" Deku perked up. "Hey pal you're in charge now." He scuttled away.

"In charge of what?"

"I suppose with Leone here he can assume the spot of class representative that he rightly earned." Iida dug into his hands.

"You're the class rep Leone. Ribbit."

"Really? How I wasn't even-" He groaned. "Um...as my first job as class representative I hereby decide that we decide on another class representative." A few people's heads snapped down at the silliness of his first order.

"Well," Kaminari started. "If he won't do it then the next best choice has got to be Tenya!"

"Hell yeah! Even though he looked like the guy on the emergency exit signs he was really cool!" Kirishima added.

"Will you guys hurry up and decide already. We need to get going soon."

"I will also decree that Iida has my vote. Hurry up and take it already." Leone's eyes squinted on him.

Tenya towered over the group. "If the class representative has nominated me then it cannot be helped. From this day forth I, Tenya Iida, promise to carry out the duties of class representative."

"We're counting on you emergency exit!"

"Emergency exit Iida!"

"What about me...? I got more votes than him."

"Ok." Eraserhead crawled out of his sleeping bag. "Now that we're all here we can finally get to business. Today's lesson is going to be basic hero training. It's turned into a class with three instructors, All Might, me, and one other person."

"Excuse me! What will we be doing then?"

Aizawa help up a card. "Disasters, shipwrecks, and anything in between. We plan on putting you through the ringer today. It's rescue training, short and simple." The classroom was in an uproar again. They were too excited for the sleepy hero, too eager to show off. "Hey I'm not finished. You can decide if you want to wear your costume or not this time. You might think your costume inhibits you so choose wisely. We're gonna be taking a bus soon so get ready."

Doing as they were told the students prepared. "Leone where were you at?" Deku asked.

"Huh? I had to go see someone. His home was falling apart and I needed repair essentially all of it. It didn't take very long though didn't even need to use my quirk." Leone pulled the U.A P.E suit over his head. He had black mesh on his skin, the exoskeleton he usually wore was still visible underneath. He slapped on his blue vizor. "I don't think I'll bring my costume the people at the clothing allowance didn't make it waterproof."

"So it's not some big fancy thing? You just made it waterproof."

"With all the homework we have to do that's all I can accomplish in about a few days."

"You make your suit more amazing every time. You already made it so much better."

"You're praise is so much. We should go though."

Aizawa was waiting outside for them. "Midoriya go to the bus." With a gulp he complied.

"If you're going to ask me where I was I-"

"No. You're under All Might's jurisdiction so I'm not worried about where you go off to. Don't let this happen again though you're still a student and need to show up to school on time."

"Then what?"

"You need an excuse of absence slip."

"Just ask All-"

Shota rubbed his eyes. "That's the problem he still isn't here. We heard that he's all over town but I was kinda hoping when you showed up he would too. I didn't want to have to proctor this with just Thirteen and I but I suppose we'll have to." He shrugged. "But be honest with me...you weren't up to anything were you?"

"No. Not at all."

"...Well if you say so. Enough talk get on the bu-"

A sharp sound ripped into their ears. Iida spat the whistle out of his mouth and pointed to their transportation. "Class 1-A gather round! Form two lines by your student numbers in order to make boarding the bust go more smoothly." He blew the whistle again.

"He's really getting into this. Full throttle."

However, unlike his expectations, the bus' layout was not like your typical one. It was open in the middle so plenty of people could maneuver and reposition themselves. "Hey Midoriya."

"Y-yes Asui?" He choked up.

"Just call me Tsu. We haven't really talked yet and I wanted to mend that. So you mind if I ask a question." He nodded. "Your quirk's a lot like All Might's right?"

"Y-you think so? But I'm...uh..."

"Tsu," Leone interrupted. "You're forgetting something important All Might-"

"His quirk doesn't hurt him when he uses it."

"Yaoyorozu cut in on me again."

"Yeah pretty sure they only look the same." Eijirou crossed his arms. "But it's nice to have a simple augmenting type quirk. No complicated process that you have to go through to get your quirk to work. They may not all be flashy, like mine." He hardened his arms. "My Hardening's strong against other but unfortunately it doesn't do much else."

"I think it's really cool! That quirk will no doubt make you a pro!"

"A pro you say? But you've got to think of popularity as a hero, too, you know?"

"My Navel laser has the the flashiness and strength to go beyond pro!"

"Though it doesn't help too much if you get a stomach ache shortly after." Mina reminded him.

"But if we're gonna talk about flashy and strong, Bakugou and Todoroki, have that category locked up."

Tsu tilted her head in thought. Her conclusion was the opposite. "If we want to relate them to popularity I don't think Bakugou will make it. He's always mad so no one will like him very much."

"The hell!? You wanna fight you little-"

"See."

Kaminari chuckled. "We've only known each other for a little while but everyone already knows that your personality is like if crap mixed with sewage." All Might's apprentice looked on at the scene. This was so new. Never before had he seen Kacchan so openly mocked before. All the students at U.A had something they could be proud of so in the grand scheme of things he was just one of them. He was powerful but with enough time they all could be.

"What's with that vocabulary you bastard?"

"Do we need to use smaller words for you Kacchan?" Leone asked.

"You better not you bastard!" Watanabe smirked and returned his gaze to the window.

"We're here. Stop messing around."

 _~Unforeseen Simulation Joint~_

"Hello everyone! I've been waiting for you!" Thirteen said politely. The students eye's turned wide. The space hero was right in front of them. "Let's head inside without delay. "Shipwrecks, landslides, fires, windstorms, et cetera...This is a training ground I made with different types of accidents and disasters. I have dubbed it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint! Or USJ for short. Sounds hero-y doesn't it?"

"So it is just USJ..." They were unimpressed.

"Thirteen you heard from All Might yet?"

"No. It turns out he did too much hero work on his way to work and ran out of time, so he's resting in the lounge."

"He's the height of irrationality. Anyways we've taken precautions just in case...It can't be helped let's start."

"Ok." The astro clapped his hands. "I've got a one er two...or three, four, five six. Wait let me begin simply and work my way up. You're all aware of my quirk Black Hole correct? I can suck up anything and turn it to dust. I use it all the time during disasters, however it has a horrible downside. As easily it can save it can also kill. Some of you also have quirks that work as a double-edge sword correct?"

"As you all know with our superhuman society today personal quirks have been certified and stringently regulated, so that may not seem like a problem at first. However please do not forget that there are many quirks that can kill with one strong step. Others or yourselves. With Aizawa's physical fitness test you found out the abilities of your hidden power, and with All Might's person-to-person combat training you experienced the danger of facing off against others with powers. No matter who you are this class is a fresh start! To use your quirks to save other people's lives!"

"Don't use your power to hurt others. I hope that I can help you leave here with the understanding that you have powers to help people! That is all. Thank you for listening."

"Heh. A fresh start. I guess it's only now just sinking in."

"Aw now Leone's smiling too! Isn't this just an awesome day?"

"Will you stop teasing me Urara-what in the world."

The facility went black. The central water fountain sputtered and spluttered then cut off. A hole appeared in the middle of it. "Stay together and don't move. Thirteen protect the students!"

"What the heck is that?" Costumed people started pouring out of the mist. "Is this like the entrance exam where the lesson's already started?"

"Don't move! Any of you! These are villains." Their teacher grit his teeth. "Over fifty of them."

"Ravager Rabbit, Kid Kaido, Lupon the second, Diorama, Masaka," Leone's legs unbuckled. "WX-15, Rion Kitagawa, Electa-Massacre, Golden Apple, Sion, Lexaeus Black, Mars, Wrex, Rex," He continued listing off names clutching his head in fear. Midoriya shook him trying to get the boy back up on his feet. "Urdnot the Butcher, Crooked Crusher...Aniki...Mr. Kurogiri...P-project Nomu."

"H-how do you know their names?"

"We need to run! We all need to run!"

Shigaraki scratched his neck. The students had a familiar face among them. "So we were right this is where they carted Leone to school. I thought we had enough broken stuff to keep him busy the entire day. Kurogiri I thought we broke everything."

"We did. He must have completed it far faster than we thought."

"Oh well. Leone," He called. "Stay where you are. After we're done we'll come save you. This isn't just a team death match anymore. This is a rescue operation."


	9. Defining Past

**Chapter 9: Defining Past**

"Individually the threat these people cause is nothing above petty crime and theft however together lead by Mr. Kurogiri and Aniki their coordinated attacks could easily take down pros. Not to mention Project Nomu! Project Nomu was supposed to be defunct by father. He said he never finished it! Why is it here? Why is it here? Why is it here?" Leone wheezed and rasped.

Aizawa grit his teeth. Of all the days for such an incident to occur. It was too coincidental with what happened earlier the group must have been planning this for a while. "I can't rule out the possibility that Watanabe had some association with this but...based on their speech and the way he's freaking out I doubt he knew about this either."

The shadow man surveyed the area not among any of them was their target. "Hm, I thought the schedule we stole stated that All Might was supposed to be here. Could the information have been wrong?"

"So the trespassing really was orchestrated by these scumbags after all, huh?"

"Really? Come on I went through all the trouble of bringing this whole crowd, too...All Might...the Symbol of Peace. I can't believe he's not here. Guess we'll kill a few of these kids he'll have to show then right? Oh and all of you the kid with the mesh leave'em alone. We'll take care of him." Tomura said with a sigh. "I'm guessing this is why he's been so secretive lately."

Bakugou rushed to him first grabbing the asphyxiated teen by the collar and hoisting him into the air. "The fuck's that supposed to mean you bastard? You know these shit heads?" His yells were drowned out by the ringing in his ears. All the senses in his body were out of control. "Answer me dammit!" Bakugou roared slapping the boy down again. "Who the hell are these guys!?"

"V-v-v-v-"

"Let him go Bakugou-kun." Thirteen pulled on the boy. "Fighting among ourselves isn't going to fix anything. I'm sure Leone has nothing to do with this and even if he did this conduct is not acceptable. Look at him his mental state has already dropped far too much to have him help in anyway."

"Nomu's here. It'll kill everyone."

"Gah someone get him to be quiet he's gonna make me wet myself!" Mineta cried.

"Calm down." Eraserhead shouted. "Just stay with Thirteen." This is what the pro heroes faced every day. This extraordinary evil.

The group stared down, the ever approaching crowd of criminals setting their focus on them. They were lambs right for the slaughter. "Villains how could they get into a hero school?"

"Teacher, what about the trespasser sensors?" Momo questioned.

"We have them however-"

"The questions lies if they appeared here, or around the whole school?" Todoroki began, "If the sensors are not responding they may have someone among them who can disable it with their quirk. An isolated area from the main campus during a time when a class is supposed to be here...they're fools to come here, but they're not dumb. This attack was obviously carefully planned with a certain goal in mind."

"Thirteen, start the evacuation. Try calling the school. These villains even had something to counteract the sensors, someone possessing a radio-wave quirk possibly. Kaminari. You try contacting t the school with your quirk, too."

"Yessir."

"What about you, sir? Will you fight by yourself? With that many even if you can erase their quirks...your fighting style is based on capturing your opponent after you've erased their quirk. A frontal battle is..."

Shouta chuckled. "Can't be a hero with just one trick Midoriya." He sprung into action. The way he moved almost screamed, "Watch this!" , as he dove into the fray. A group of quirk users, one with snake-like hair, another with guns for fingers, and a mixture of a zombie-pig man stepped forward. They all aimed ready to strike but one after another they looked down to their hands dumbfounded and tied up.

"Why didn't my quirk work?" they asked dazed.

"You idiots that Eraserhead! He can erase quirks just by looking at them!"

"Erase huh? Then let's see you erase the quirks of heteromorphic-type villains like us!"

"I can't but," His knuckles cracked into the villains face shattering the rocks. "With skills of guys like you it's statistically proven that in a group you're more likely to make mistakes. Even if you don't though I've already taken precautions for that case.."

"Interesting. So he's skilled in hand to hand combat and since he's hiding his eyes with those goggles we can't see who's quirk he's erasing. Which also makes it harder for a group to stay coordinated. He's really tearing through them. But...I see now. I hate pro heroes. The masses stand no match against them. How unfortunate. "

The eraser hero swiftly dodged under a a punch, countering then following up with one of his own. He climbed over the villain he sent flying before round housing a group of three and grabbing them in the air. He stomped his foot into the found and swinging them into even more of their comrades. "So Aizawa sensei's good at fighting against groups as well."

"Midoriya this is no time for analysis!" Iida shouted. "We need to get out of here!"

At a break neck pace they ran towards the exit hoping to put as much distance between them and the fighting as they could. Escaped was within their reach. "Excuse me," A black and purple right split open the ground a pair of yellow eyes following. "Hello there pleased to meet you children. We are the league of villians."

"It is presumptuous of us, but we have invited ourselves in to the home of the heroes, U.A. High school, in order to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath. I believe All Might should have been here. Has there been some kind of change? Well, it does not matter if he is here or there. However before that...please give me back that boy. He belongs with us." The astro-hero placed the boy on the ground giving him to another classmate.

"Allow me to play my part."

"This is my-what are those two doing!?"

Red an blonde dashed to the forefront. Smoke enveloped the area. "Did you consider that you'd get beaten by is before you go the chance to go after All Might?"

"Oh dear. That's right. Even if you are students, you are excellent golden eggs. Scattering you around this facility will allow you to have fun playing with my comrades and dates with your deaths!" Few of the students managed of make it out the the warp radius. Dust, water, and dirt flew marking their teleportation."

 _~Water Hazard~_

"What where the heck am-" _Gurgle gurgle._ "Ok so I'm near the ship." Izuku calmed down. "Need to get back to the surface. Those guys...they're really here to kill All Might good thing he's not and class but where could he be?"

"There we go! First catch of the day!" The shark growled with blood lust. "Nothing personal though kid! But you gotta g-gwah!"

He spun out in the water floating into the depths. Tsuyu slurped up her friend pulling him to the surface with her. "Ok Midoriya's fine now. All right Minoru you-"

"You know for a frog you've got pretty nice boobs perfect for float-ow! Why'd you have to drop me like that?"

Tsu latched onto the sides. Izuku was pinching his chin, thinking on the situation. "This is turning out to be a really awful day of class."

"Yeah the thing is I can't stop thinking about what that villain said. They knew out schedule and who's supposed to be here. They must have gotten into school files while we were stuck in the cafeteria and the teacher's were trying to get the media off campus."

"Whoa it's not like these guys can kill All Might right? Once he shows up he'll pound these guys into the dirt."

"Think about it if they came all the way here it means they found a way to kill him. And didn't you hear what the smoke guy said I think we need to be more worried about not being tortured to death or we might not survive for him to show up. Plus now that I think about it even more there's a possibility that even he may not make it out alive."

"No way the pros'll save us right? Tell Frog Girl to shut up Izuku!"

"You bastards! We're gonna enjoy eating you!" They surrounded the ship. "We're all gonna die!"

"Asui may be right. If they're here they may have found a way to kill him. But why...is it because he's the one and only Symbol of Peace and justice? Or is it because his very existence itself discourages villains to act? Actually it doesn't matter!" Deku shook his head. "I don't care what their reasons are I have to focus! I have to face this evil head on!"

All Might's apprentice slapped his face and took a deep breath. "Whatever reasons these villains are here we need to work together and stop them. We have to keep All Might safe. No one else at Yuuei has no idea going on. This is up to us. We need to step up and be heroes!"

 _~USJ~_

Todoroki groaned to think the person he had been stuck here with made such a fuss about these half baked morons. Each one of them was already a statue. "Aren't you embarrassed to lose to a child? For god sake your adults put up a real fight."

In the collapse area Kirishima and Bakugou were back to back facing down a room of intruders. In the squall zone Fumikage and Kouda were surrounded waiting for their moment to strike. Back with Thirteen the remaining children prepared to fight Kurogiri while Eraser dispatched the last of the main forces. "Mezou where is everyone?"

"They're still in the facility albeit separated. For the meantime everyone is alive and fine."

"Thank goodness." Thirteen sighed of releif. "Class Rep with this information I have a job for you. Run to the school and tell the faculty what's going on here. The alamrs aren't sound and our phones aren't working. Odds are the person causing this interference hid the moment they got warped here. It would take far longer for us to pin that person down and if you run you can get there in no time."

"But I can't! It would be disgraceful for me to-"

Satou slapped Iida's back making him stumble. "Go on emergency exit! There are lots of alarms outside right that's why they're trying to keep us all in. If you get out they're done for!"

"As long as you can get outside they won't follow! Blow this mist away with those engine legs!"

"Iida you need to be a real hero here. Use your quirk to save others."

"Everyone..."

"We can help you Iida! Just like what we did back in the cafeteria." Ochako cheered him on.

Mina backed her up. "You got this class rep. No one can keep up with you!"

"A confident bunch you are but do you really think you should be discussing your plans right in front of you enemy!"

"It won't matter because when I'm done with you," The cap on Thirteen's finger flew open sucking in everything in front of him. "There won't be an enemy standing in front of us!"

 _~Shipwreck Zone~_

"What are you thinking! You think we can fight these guys when they cam here specifically to kill All Might?! We just need to wait here for a pro from U.A to come save us!"

"So you think they're gonna come up here or what?" Asui wondered.

"Probably because they have an advantage in the water and assume that's where we'll fight. More than assume that's where we'll have to fight if we want to get back to everyone and fight."

"Does that mean they knew about what was in the USJ before they showed up? Man these guys really did their homework."

"For a group with such careful planning why would they send you here Asu-Tsu I meant Tsu!" Izuku repeated, flustered. "Why would they send you to the shipwreck zone."

"That really fell apart on you didn't it?"

"It doesn't matter that she's here!"

"No Minoru it does. It means that they have no idea what our quirks are! The element of surprise is still on our side!"

"Following that logic they should have sent me to the fire zone."

"I bet their plan was to pick us off in smaller groups and finish us off one by one. We can use that to our advantage cause as far as they know we're all super powerful. Look at them they're all just waiting. They're too scared but that means they aren't under estimating us. I doubt they'll wait forever though."

"So let's talk quirks. I can go first. Obviously I can jump pretty high, cling to any surface, and my tongue can stretch out for twenty meters or so. Oh yeah and I can spit out my stomach to clean it but that's not really useful. Also I secret a mucus but all it really does it help me stick a bit more. "

"S-secret mucus?" The grape headed boy whimpered.

"I bet that only my jumping and tongue will help us out here."

"I figured you were powerful but that's amazing. My quirk enhances my strength but the price is pretty high too I doubt I'll be much use after I activate it. It's a double edged sword."

"My turn then. I have these sticky balls depending on how I'm feeling they could stick to something for a whole day. Also I can grow, rip, and use them at a pretty high rate. If I use to many I'll end up bleeding, oh and they don't stick to me I can bounce right off them."

"..."

"I knew it you both think my quirk is useless!"

"No! No! I'ts wonderful we just need to think of a way to use it!"

"Ok I'm bored." Water whipped. The ship folded in on itself with a hand formed from the man made lake. "Let's get this show on the road already." In a panic Mineta threw his balls into the after sending them deep after his failed attempt at being useful he looked back to Deku crying his eyes out. "What the hell are these things?"

"They're scared to touch them."

"The boat'll be submerged in a minute. Then they're all ours."

"By the way Mineta do you think being a hero's right for you?"

"What are you talking about!? It makes less sense to not be scared in this type of situation! We've haven't even been here for a full semester I didn't think we'd b-be facing death like this in the first few months here! I can't believe that I'm going to die without getting to touch Yaoyorozu's boobs!"

"We're not gonna die here ok!" Izuku assured him. He pulled the smaller boy to his feet. "An enemy that's sure of their victory is more likely to make a mistake."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked tear in his eyes.

"Now's our chance! We can beat them!"

"Poor babies sounds like they're calling for their mommies up there!"

"Hey remember what Shigaraki told us not to judge them by their age but by their quirks. Shouldn't matter too much when we get in the water."

Tsu, with Minoru in tow, caught Midoriya pulling him over the hazard they created. "You two really are stellar you managed to round them all up. I wonder if they'll give us extra credit for taking care of that zone?"

"Now's our chance. We have to act!" Midoriya aimed his finger into the water. "If I use a Smash I can't get them all at once if they're in a circle like this. I can't risk my entire arm to try to take them out because their are other villains I need to help with...so focus on the image of the egg not exploding!"

"What's that stupid kid doing?"

"I don't care he's all mine!"

"Ready Mineta?"

"How can Midoriya be doing all this? He's just as scared as I am. Even if he's shaking he's still trying to fight."

"Come on! Come on! Delaware Smash!" _Crack!_ The water funneled in one central are engulfing the criminals. "Tsu! Mineta!"

"If he can do it-if Midoriya can do it to then so can I!" Without hesitation he started throwing. "Take this you villains you can eat my STICKY balls!"

"What the hell's going on? What's with these things? Did they come from that kid?"

"Science 101." Izuku coughed. "Apply enough pressure to water's surface it will all be pushed away then come rushing into the middle!"

 _~Landslide Zone~_

"That takes care of all of them. Come on Watanabe we need to find everyone else." Half and half went on ahead.

Leone pulled himself back to his feet his panic attack was dulling. "H-hey...I recognize that face. Y-you're Yuuya's boy aren't you? Remember me? It's mister Kaakizaki! L-lemme out of this ok? For old times sake? Haha." Leone's hand shook. "Yeah like that after we kill All Might we plan on springing your old man."

"Helping Dad escape?"

"Yeah all you gotta do is-" His moth froze shut.

"What do you think you're doing Watanabe?" Todoroki looked left, right. "No one's around." He thought. "Now's a good a time as any."

 _We'll be finishing season 1 in the next chapter see you soon._


	10. One Moment

**Chapter 10: One Moment**

Shouto wiggled his fingers walking towards the cowering teen on the ground. The ice crackled slowly towards Leone. He slowly stood up and backed away from the half and half prodigy. A fog of smoke floated out of his mouth as he stood in front of him. "Believe me when I say that this isn't personal." He fashioned a blade of ice aiming it directly for his throat.

Leone shielded himself wholly expecting to be skewered but no pain came and he opened his eyes. A pair of floating gloves and boots dropped to the ground. "T-todoroki why are you trying to hurt Leone? H-he's our friend...I know you're scared and it looks like Leone knows these people but you can't just hurt him." Hagakure coughed.

"Hahakure..." Todoroki bit his lip and helped the girl back to his feet. "This is your arm I'm holding onto right?"

"Um, could you go a lighten up a little please you're digging into my forearm."

"My goodness, I'm sorry." He helped her back up and walked ahead not wanting to make eye contact with his target nor face the situation he had created.

Leone finally shook himself to action and grabbed onto what he assumed to be Toru's shoulder. "Are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't act at all. I was too scared I just-I just-"

"It's ok." She took a hold of his hand. "You're not the only person who has to deal with things like this. I understand you. C'mon! Let's get out of here!" Toru pulled on him. Leone's face shifted he could feel something strange about this girl who was being so kind to him. Her voice was filled with sincerity almost far too genuine as if she was speaking from experience.

It wasn't time to relax just yet. More villains stepped forth to oppose the three students. Todorki cracked his neck ready to strike back against them. "We gotta fight," Hagakure began. "These guys might just hurt our friends if we don't do something! We have to stand up even if we're scared. And..you should really think about who's side your on."

The confused boy clenched his fist and slid down the mountain. "Let's get rid of these brats yeah!" One villian cried whipping the others into a frenzy. One villian revved his chainsaw striking at Leone he rolled out of the way as he sliced through the rock cutting through it like paper. The younger man quickly picked himself back up and grabbed hold of his attacker's hair and fling him to the ground.

He stomped on the weapon shattering it before raising his arms and putting his front foot forward. "Isn't this the kid we're supposed to be taking with us?"

"Yeah but he's attacking us now."

"So what!? You wanna deal with that man-baby if we don't take this punk in? If he's gonna get in our way we'll knock'em out and bring'em right!" A villain with a Rabbit mask stepped forward brandishing his claws. "Honestly this'll be a good chance to get payback for his f-" Todoroki froze him over allowing Leone to drop kick him.

Hagakure quickly put up her hands shielding her face icy wind and debris. A guy on the right with bulging like muscles stomped forward ready to grab one of the icy boys. Shouto sopped him in his tracks before turning his attention to dark-skinned woman stretching out her hands and pelting him with small spikes. "If I could just hit this kid he'd be asleep in a second."

"That so." The ice looped around and rose from the ground. She released a final 'gah' as she joined her comrades in a stature state. "Is that all of them." Shouto scanned the area everyone had their lights knocked out or were fighting off third-degree burns.

"Your Yuuya's kid right can't you-" Leone smashed his fist into the thug's face and pulled it back his hands stained with blood that wasn't his.

"The end huh? These people call themselves the League of Villains but they're nothing more than a collection of morons." Leone and, from the bits he could see, Hagakure were walking away.

"Morons huh?" The mud underneath the teen shifted taking hold of his hands. "You can't use your quirk without your hands and feet, right? Even if you could..." Mud slowly rose up his body. "There's no way you can use it now." The mud splattered man pulled a scythe out of his coat. "Getting rid of you is gonna make a lot of people happy Endeavor's son!"

Shouto struggled to free himself he couldn't even get his fingers on the mud. His feet felt like they were dangling over the edge an endless trench. "No dammit!" His left side screamed begging to be used. A quick singe of flame, an eruption, anything could help him but for the life of him, he could not. His mind resisted where his body so wanted to push onto the attack.

Visions of his mother flashed in his mind. Her scared expression as she clutched the phone and finally the pot filled with hot water and tossed it at him. "I won't give you what you want..." He whispered.

 _Kaboom._ Shouto felt his arms slack and his feet land on solid ground. He was hoisted up and dragged across the ground. Hagakure was waving her hands and he guessed, speaking to him. the whine in his ears finally stopped. "What's going on?"

"Hm..." The muddied villain slid their weapon across the ground. "So you're gonna be the one to fight me now kiddo? I don't know how I feel skewering you though you're kind of cute honestly. I bet in a couple of years you'll be a real heartbreaker and you're trying to become a hero I doubt you'll have no shortage of pretty ladies after you."

"I'm not particularly interested in random girls nor old people who call me cute."

"Aw but I'm only a year older than you Leone. Hm fine." She sunk into the ground. Leone got on his guard. "Your guard is open." He kicked only to be met with a mud creation behind him keeping his hand in place. "And you're slow. Come on now I thought you were supposed to be a good creation." His other hand caught something sharp slid against his carotid artery.

She covered his eyes. "Anyone ever tell you that you're cute when you're angry? We can talk another time try to sharpen your skills for next time ok?" She sighed and scattered across the ground. Watanabe broke free from the mud. Who was that woman?

Leone walked towards Shouto and Hagakure. "We did it!" She shouted. "That was so awesome you guys worked really well together." The boys shared a quick glance with each other and quickly looked apart. "Or not...We should go find everyone else however it'll be bad if more villains attack us."

"So I was right Todoroki." Leone sighed. A moment ago he was scared but now...anger was searing from him. "You want to get rid of me? Then I'll break you before you get the chance."

 _~Flood Zone~_

"What do we do now?" Tsuyu asked.

"Right now we need to call for help. Iida may not have gotten out in that case...following the shoreline should keep us away from the fight and we'd be able to get out no problem But Aizawa-sensei…" Mirdoriya thought. "He sounded confident when we went in but that might have been to just reassure us. He swam faster. "If what I'm thinking is right then we need to get to him!"

"Are you sure about this Midoriya?" Asui asked. He nodded. "If you say so I can't let you go by yourself. You might get hurt."

"We just got away from those water villains and you want to take on more?" Minoru splashed.

Just as he thought villains swarmed Aizawa. He successfully ducked and dived through the attacks and sent them flying back with a strong punch or kick but his actions were slowing down. The ones he had defeated earlier rose and put up their fists ready to attack again. "No matter what we have to help!" He turned to Tsuyu and Minoru. "We need to help Aizawa-sensei!"

Just as he said that the ground cracked. The man with a hand on his face motioned for another...human...no creature to follow him. It stood perfectly still and stood next to him its brain exposed and a muscular form that could rival All Might. "Midoriya I think we may be in over our heads. I know I might sound cowardly but we should run and regroup with the others first. Then fight more villains."

Aizawa broke through their ranks. He charged the Tomura. He tried struck at thin air and had his elbow caught. It cracked like clay and then layer-by-layer his clothes, skin, then muscle broke apart exposing his bones. "Nomu." Shigaraki called. Trying desperately to defend himself Aizawa kicked at the mass of muscle only to have it smack against its hulking frame.

The massive monster dug its finger's into Aizawa's head and lifted it up and slammed him into the concrete ground. He cried out. "This thing...I'm sure I erased his quirk...is he really just this strong? Could he be as strong as All Might?" Seemingly deriving pleasure from his torture Nomu fully pinned him to the ground and with the other hand grabbed the erasure hero's arm and twist it back then for extra measure crushed it.

"Meet the Anti-Symbol of Peace," Tomura pointed to bis bodyguard "The bio-engineered Nomu made by All Might's greatest friend."

Tsuyu and Minoru trembled in the water. "I can't blame them for being scared." Izuku gulped.

"You're really pathetic aren't you?" Shigaraki snapped his fingers causing Nomu to continue smashing him into the concrete. "I can't have losers like you corrupting Leone's mind."

"This is bad, Midoriya." Minoru cried.

Izuku's heart race as his finger's curled into a fist. "Those other villains were nothing compared to these guys the only real power they had was an environmental advantage over us as they split us up. But those two...scratch that three, are pure evil."

Suddenly the same purple and black mist appeared before them. "Shigaraki I finished."

"About time you got here Kurogiri. Is Thirteen dead yet?"

"He is incapacitated. I had no time to deal the finishing blow." Kurogiri said. "There were some students I couldn't send away and unfortunately one of them escaped."

"Is that so?" Shigaraki said. He scratched at his uncovered neck. "Kurogiri, you're lucky that you're my only fast travel option or I'd turn you into dust. You think we're gonna stand a chance if over a dozen pro heroes show up. Not to mention no one's shown up with our special package yet...looks like we're gonna have to pause the game for now. Let's find Leone then leave."

"Did he really say that?" Tsuyu asked.

Izuku nodded. "Sounds like it."

There was a splash as Minoru jumped onto Tsuyu and hugged her. "We're saved!" Soon there were a gurgling and bubbles rising to their surface. Izuku glanced over and saw that the smaller boy was being held underwater. Ignoring the display of stupidity next to him he focused in on the intruders. "To do all of this, and then just leave I don't get it."

"Before we leave let's leave a bad taste in their mouths and some dead kids for their memories." In the blink of an eye, Shigaraki was right next to them hand outstretched. His hand reaching for Tsuyu's face. The image of her shattering into a million pieces flashed into his mind.

"Move! Move Izuku move!" Izuku could only stare in horror.

Shigaraki stopped short retracting his hand from the young woman. "Pro heroes are what they cracked up to be huh? Right Eraserhead."

The pro hero had lifted his head fury lacing his eyes. They were glowing red as he stripped Tomura's quirk. "Now!" Izuku suddenly leaped out of the water. One for All flooded through his body and with everything he aimed for Tomura. "UTAH SMASH!"

Debris and dust flew into the air. As it cleared Izuku hoped that a broken Shigaraki would be laid out on the ground but no Noumu had caught his punch with one hand. The massive creature lifted Izuku into the air as Shigaraki stood. "Smash huh? You must be a fan of All Might. All the more reason to get rid of you. Nomu let's make sure this kid doesn't cause us any more problems. Shatter his bones, toss'em then we'll deal with the rest of these kids."

Izuku screamed as his hand was crushed like a grape. Nomu lift him in the air by his hair and applied pressure to his head. Asui and Mineta looked on with terrified expressions in the water as Shigaraki continued his work.

The sound of metal echoed. The main doors smashed apart. A tall blond, muscular man emerged from the cloud of dust. All Might stood there. "Have no FEAR because I AM HERE!"

"All Might's here!" Izuku chuckled but there was one sight that made his blood run cold. All Might wasn't smiling.

All Might was furious steam escaped every part of his body as he stomped down the stairs. "Thirteen injured just so young Iida could escape. Aizawa, fighting out of his element and against so many foes how could I leave my peers in such a crisis! All because of my actions this morning. I wasted most of my strength and was not here not only that they plan to abscond with my nephew and hurt my students and successor!"

Turning to his students All Might spoke. "I'm sorry I'm late everyone. I had a meeting with the Principal but when I ran into young Iida on the way here and heard the news well I quadrupled my speed."

"About time you showed up here. It's rude to make people wait for you. Go on do your jobs." Shigaraki ordered.

Even though they were ordered the villains were still scared. As they got the courage to strike it was already too late. All Might leaped from the top of the stairs and in a flash bowled the villains and reached Aizawa. "I should've been here, Aizawa. I'm sorry." He lifted the injured hero and held him in his arms. Taking advantage of the confusion he grabbed Izuku, Tsuyu, and Minoru and set them and their teacher behind him. "You're hurt young Midoriya. Go on I will fight in your stead."

It was like he was reading his mind. "You're fast, not as fast as expected. I didn't think it was true, All Might you're really getting weaker."

"All Might we need to retreat," Izuku said. Fear coated his voice. "I threw everything I had at him but still I...I couldn't faze him at all."

"Young Midoriya I appreciate the concern but have I not said it? Fear not! CAROLINA SMASH!" He threw his arms out with diagonal chops. They did nothing so he switched his attacks to the monster's face even with the blows, the villainous monster was able to reach out to attack him even though he missed. "What in the world is this?"

"It doesn't work because he's got shock absorption. If you want to really damage Nomu, it would be easier to slowly gouge out his flesh. Whether he'd let you do it or not is a different issue, though. we took so long with this guy because Yuuya told us to. Looks like it was worth it."

"Thanks for telling me that!" All Might slid behind Nomu. He heaved the Birdman into the air, planting the villain into the ground. And for a moment he thought he had done it. But soon the villain had dug his sharp claws into the blonde's sides. He looked up and there was Nomu staring right back at him.

"You were hoping to keep him still by sticking him into the concrete, weren't you? Good job, Kurogiri. Isn't the villain supposed to be the one who has everything turned on them spectacularly." All Might struggled to break free. Nomu continued in to dig into his sides _._

Kurogiri smiled."It's time Nomu."

"Tsuyu!" Izuku said. "Take Aizawa-sensei off my shoulders!"

"Sure...but why?" She asked.

Izuku spun on his heels. "ALL MIGHT!" He shouted as he ran a gate appearing in front of him.

An explosion drove away from the mist. "Get out of my way!" Of all people, Bakugou suddenly jumped in explosions crackling on his hands. Katsuki emerged from his smoke and smiled. "Get the hell outta here, Deku!" The explosion quirk user shouted. Katsuki pinned Kurogiri, Shouto not far behind and to top it off his nephew was there...with a scowl on his face.

"I heard you people are here to kill All Might how do you really think people like you could kill the Symbol of Peace.

"Maybe we can't," He pointed to Leone. "But he can. Leone you're here we can turn the tide now. Help us get rid of All Might and we can get out of here." He extended his hand. "You know what to do come over here."

"Aniki..."

"Come on Leone you know you're not meant to be a hero."

"Leone..." Deku called out. The boy looked to his injured friend.

"Izuku what happened to you...you did this? Deku...I'm sorry this is all my fault. Being too weak to act is going to cost me you and uncle. I'm not going to turn away my eyes again! Aniki...I thought I could trust you." Leone reached into his belt. " I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt because you were there for me for so long...but you're no different. He may not be perfect but All Might is the symbol of peace for a reason!"

Tomura lowered his hand. He had thought it would be easy. Leone knew what the world was like for them but he rejected them. He had seen their world so why? Why? Leone was an outsider just like them. "What? Did you think you could just walk in here and change my course just like that? You're thinking like a child! I refuse! I won't be the person you want me to be!" This was the moment to act.

Leone raised his leg and aimed directly at Nomu with his bombs. They stuck to his brain making Nomu fully release him. Todoroki combined his own power as All Might broke the frozen limb and freed himself, loosening the grip upon his sides. Now free he moved into position between his students and the villains. "Leone I'm so proud of you."

Noumu shifted through the warp gate and back towards Tomura. "My fast travel..."

"You careless bastard! You're just what I thought you'd be. Only certain parts of your body can turn into that fog and you use that to hide your real body. If your whole body was mist and physical attacks didn't work, you'd never say 'that was a close one! If you try anything fishy, I'll blow you straight to kingdom come!"

"Still worse than villians." Leone huffed.

"How shameful, that our League of Villains can't even stop a bunch of kids and my little brother...who corrupted my Leone." He pouted. "Noumu, kill the explosive brat. We need our escape route back."

They watched as Noumu slid out of the warp gate, the frozen parts snapped off its body and bubbled. They reformed and Nomu tested out the brand new arm. All Might held out his arm. "Get back everyone! It's clear that he has more than just a shock absorption quirk within him."

"Nomu was engineered to beat you designed to withstand your full power. We may only have blueprints but that should be more than enough to beat you. His healing factor is just part of that formula." Nomu charged towards Katsuki. All Might intercepted the attack blasting everyone back.

"That all you got big guy?"

"He protected the child? Goodie for you. But what if this had been the other way around? That kid came at me with everything he had what if he had blown my head off. Would he have still been an admirable hero, of course? And that's what pisses me off! Heroes and villains both thrive on violence, but we're still categorized. 'You're good.' 'You're evil.' That's how it is! Symbol of Peace? Hah! In the end, you're just a device to repress violence. Yet, violence only breeds more violence. The world will know the truth when we kill you."

All Might snorted. "That's preposterous. The eyes of white-collar villains burn silently with their ideas but you...you're only doing this for your self-satisfaction and enjoyment. Don't try to lie to me. "

The leader couldn't help but laugh. "You saw right through me…"

"Looks like they're ready for another round." Katsuki grinned.

"Backing up All Might," Kirishima hardened his hands. "Sounds fun."

"No! Stay back!" All Might ordered. "I can handle this."

"Hm...you can say that but things wouldn't have gone so well if Watanabe and I hadn't stepped in," Shouto said.

"All Might, you're bleeding…and, I think your time is..." Midoriya squeaked.

The Symbol of Peace grinned. "That was a different story young Todoroki but in case I cannot say it later thank you. But do not worry about me. Let me show you what happens when a pro gets serious."

"Nomu, Kurogiri put down All Might is yours. I'll deal with the kids and grab Leone."

"Midoriya is right. I'm close to my limit. I may have a minute or two left. My power is declining faster than I thought it'd be, but there's no other choice! But I must to this. Why? Because…"

 _I am the Symbol of Peace!_

All Might released his power, cracking the ground and throwing the villains off guard. Nomu's retaliated charging head and they matched one another blow for blow.

"Uncle! That Nomu is a special build! Its big and used for absorbing your attacks!"

"Yes I know Leone, but that's the thing," All Might said as he met each fast and furious blow with one of his own. "It's absorption' not negation! He must have a limit. He was built to withstand me at my full power right. Then let me show you that not everything can be measured by schematics!"

"He's actually pushing back Nomu? How?" Leone shook his head.

"Then the answer's simple I'll just go beyond that!" All Might shouted. The flurries created a barrier keeping all those too weak out. All Might launched Nomu into the air and followed him then tossed him back down. He shattered the concrete with a wide smile on his face. "You may have heard these words before villain but let me show you what they truly mean! Go beyond! Plus Ultra!" His power collected into one hand and landed it square into his chest and sent him soaring. Through the USJ through the clouds and out of sight.

"I really am getting weaker. In my heyday, five punches would've been enough to knock that guy flat." His hair was a mess and his chin was coated entirely in blood. "But today it too three hundred mighty blows to save the day."

"How did he do that? He must have cheated!" the ringleader hissed. "He hasn't gotten weaker at all? What is this? Was I lied to!? He tore into his flesh and cried out angrily like a child throwing a tantrum.

"You came to fight me did you not?" All Might asked. _"_ If you have the ability then prove it!" He challenged them.

If only we still had Nomu! How can he just punch someone out of our party like that!"

"Shigaraki, calm down," Kurogiri said. "Nomu caused plenty of damage to All Might and the children are scared stiff. We take our chance now we can win this."

"Yes," Shigaraki said's hands dropped to his side. "Yes. We can do this! We can kill the Symbol of Peace!"

All Might stood his ground as the villains charged. Kurogiri summoned many vortexes Shigaraki jumped through only to be punched back. Izuku jumped into battle along with Leone by his side. He smiled at his students as they stood together and they shouted, "Get away from All Might!" All Might prepared to move again but it was already over.

A gunshot tore through the USJ. The bullet hit Shigaraki's hand poking out of a warp gate and All Might relax. "They've arrived."

"Gah! Dammit." Shigaraki frowned. "Over already. Dammit. Leone..." He looked to his brother. "We'll come back for you." The villains soon retreated only a few managing to get away. Toshinori looked down at his boys.

"Thank you for saving me, young Midoriya, Leone. They probably would've had me, if it weren't for your quick thinking and reflexes." He coughed. "But it looks like I'm done for the day." His muscled form faded.

"U-uncle?"

"Yeah...I've got a bit of explaining to do." Cementoss raised a barrier between mentor and student and the rest of Class 1-A.

 _~Villains HQ~_

Tomura flopped on the floor reeling from his injuries. What a shitty day. "How could this happen? I thought he understood! What did I do wrong? Was I a bad big brother?"

"Shigaraki..." Kurogiri began.

The TV flickered on. Master..."

"Why are you on the ground?"

"W-we failed."

"Failed? Hm, I find that hard to believe. Did you learn anything?"

"Learn?"

"Yes did you learn how to go about the next step of your plans. If you don't learn you'll never become stronger and Leone will become even more corrupted is that what you want? For him to drown in the filthy world of heroes?"

"No..." He struggled to his feet. "I won't stand by and let him be left to waste in this rotten world. For Leone, I'll be stronger and smarter."


End file.
